


Love of Family

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!Clare, Alpha!Harold, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Baby, Beta!Winifred, Breastfeeding, Brian will have a beard, Deacury, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, I'm hype, Insecure Roger, Insecurity, M/M, Male Lactation, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Not all chapters are connected, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Omega!Ruth, Pain, Past Mentions of Abuse, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant fluff, Pregnant!Freddie, Pregnant!Roger, Smut and Fluff, alpha!michael, baby crying, baby giggles, baby laughing, child birth, empathy bellies, smut in later chapters, so much fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: These chapters focus on Maylor (and side Deacury) Pregnancies in the A/B/O universe. Short stories of different times during pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well….. we kinda got excited about Pregnant Roger so we skipped a bit (dont worry we will go back!). This is really like part 17, but here you go!! Let us know what you think!~Lion_62
> 
> Yeah, we got a little excited. So here we are! These will be short stories about Roger's pregnancy with deacury on the side! Please tell us what ya'll think!<3 ~Jessi

It had been a shock to Roger. He hasn’t expected this, but… He would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy. 

 

A few weeks ago he started feeling rather sick and Brian had commented that his scent was off. Roger had shrugged it off at first, saying he probably just caught a stomach bug or something… But the other day, he had gotten really sick around his sister Clare, she  _ insisted _ that she take him to the hospital… And boy were they surprised…

 

Roger found out he was about a month pregnant… It was apparently normal for people to not notice they're pregnant until about 2 months in. But it still shocked him. Brian and him had been together for 3 years. Married for about 2. They had talked about having a family, but not too much. Though, Roger knew Brian would be excited to know he’s with child…

 

But he wanted to tell Brian in a special way. Clare had blurted it out around Freddie and the older omega  _ flipped _ . It was kind of nice to have Freddie know, but he knew the other omega told his alpha because John would smile with a knowing glint in his green eyes. Either way, Clare and Freddie said they’d throw a party and Roger could tell Brian then. Kind of like a  _ ‘Congratulations, You’re gonna have a baby’ _ party. Roger liked the idea and it’d be nice to invited Brian’s family and his mother so they could find out too.

 

He was very excited to tell Brian. It had been  _ very _ hard to keep it from his alpha. Especially because he knew he was showing just  _ slightly _ , but Brian was too sweet to point out that Roger may be gaining weight. 

 

But it was finally the day of the party! Freddie sent out the invites and Roger worked with his sister to get Freddie’s house in order and ready. Brian was curious as to why the omegas were so dead set on the party being perfect, but let the two have their fun. Him and John went out to grab drinks for the party as they were finishing up.

 

And soon the huge house was  _ filled _ with people. It always amazed Roger how quickly news spread, especially about parties at Fred’s. But he didn’t care. His main objective was Brian who had returned a few minutes ago and quickly found him in the crowd of people. Roger giggled as his alpha put a protective arm around his waist. 

 

“Bri, will you get me a water?” He asks with a smile. Usually he’d ask for a shot or beer when it came to a party like this. Brian arched an eyebrow, but did as he was asked. If his omega didn’t want to drink, he wasn’t going to push…

 

But the omega kept up his  _ strange _ requests. Like asking to move  _ away _ from the smoking areas instead of pulling out a cigarette for himself. The alpha was confused, but again didn’t say anything. Nothing the omega did was clicking to Brian, but he couldn’t blame him. Pregnancy isn’t the main thing on Brian’s mind, especially when there were plenty of alphas looking  _ his _ pretty little blonde like he was a full course meal. 

 

A few hours passed and it was around 9, the party had started at 6. Roger couldn’t find how to bring it up. He didn’t just want to blurt out:  _ Hey, I’m pregnant! _ But that was starting to look like the only option… Sighing he got up and smiled at Brian.

 

“I need some air…” He says before turning and walking outside, not waiting for his alpha to reply or get up. He just needed to think this through and come up with how to come around it… He was still shocked about it…

 

_ I’m bloody pregnant… There is something  _ **_growing_ ** _ inside me… _ Putting it like that made it sound weird… But it was true…

 

Biting his lip, his hands gently cupped his growing lower stomach and rubbed softly. He felt warm… Thinking that this is  _ Brian’s _ child inside him… Made him so… _ so _ happy… Nothing could ruin this…  _ Nothing _ …

 

Brian looked around him, trying to find his blond headed omega. His mate was nowhere in site, this made the alpha nervous. Roger had been acting weird the last few days, and even more so tonight. This was a party, normally Roger would be drunk and hanging all over him, trying to get the alpha into a corner and his hand down his pants. But Roger was only drinking water, and hadn't touched a cigarette. 

 

The alpha focused on their bond, Roger was happy but nervous. Excitement also filled their bond, making the alpha curious. 

 

“Fred, John?” Brian called to his bandmates, Freddie was in John's lap, his head on the alphas shoulder. 

 

“Would you want a baby?” Freddie whispered to his alpha, looking up at him with those deep chocolate eyes. “Would you ever want to start a family?” 

 

“With you?” John asked softly, reaching up to brush the omegas cheek with his thumb. “Yes, I would love to start a family with you. A big one, with kids that looked just like you.” He was leaning down to kiss his omega when Brian grabbed his arm. 

 

“Have you seen Roger?” Brian asked, wanting to be next to his omega, feeling very protective. 

 

“No.” Freddie sat up shaking his head. “But we will help you look for him.” The three all went looking. Brian was heading to the back yard when fear filled his bond. He could sense where Roger was because the emotion was so strong. He ran for the front door.

 

Roger hadn't felt this fear in about 4 years. Staring into those all too familiar warm brown eyes and that  _ gentle  _ smile…. That soft, sweet voice which could carry the harshest, cold words…. The entire being of the man in front of him bringing all those  _ awful  _ memories back…

 

“Ti-Tim…” He mutters softly, his voice shaking as he takes a step back.  _ Tim _ smiles even more. Eyeing over the young omega. 

 

“Hm… Roggie. You're still such a pretty little thing. Put on some weight, but I'd fuck you still.” The alpha smirks with a shrug, stepping toward the pretty blonde. Chuckling at the way Roger stepped further back. “You play hard to get now? That's fine. I'll take the challenge if it means getting you on your hands knees again.”

 

The omega couldn't say a word. He was scared to. What if he got hit… what if something worse happened...something... _ worse _ …. His hands instantly wrapping around his stomach. The other man arched his brow before growling. 

 

“You've been bonded. And that  _ smell _ . You're with child?” Tim snaps. “What a whore. Did you bond after you found out? I bet you did you slut! I bet your child will be a rotten slutty omega like you!!” He growled out loudly as he brought his arm up to strike the omega. Roger cowered back, arms protecting his stomach as he bent slightly to give more protection to the fragile area. He heard Tim grunt out with force as he brought his hand down to hit him. Roger closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the blow.

 

Brian sees everything in slow motion, can feel each if the omegas memories flooding his mind. The man,  _ Tim,  _ brought his hand up, Brian saw red. The fist was inches away from his omega when he caught it, pushing it back with such force the other alpha did a complete 360. As the man was still off balance Brian gave a sharp kick to his knee, the man crumpled to the ground. Brian wanted to attack more, but his inner alpha was screaming. 

 

_ ‘Protect omega, protect baby, protect family. Baby, protect my omega who is carrying my baby.’  _ Brian moved back quickly, grabbing his omega and forcing him behind his back, making sure the man was okay through their bond. He wasn't 100% sure, but he thought he heard the Alpha comment that Roger was...

 

“Get the  _ fuck  _ out of here, or I'll kill you!” Brian snarled, his body shaking with rage and protection. His omega cuddled to his back, weeping softly, his hands still around his belly. “I'm going to kill you.”

 

The other alpha scoffed and growled. “So  _ you're  _ the whores sugar daddy, huh? Has he given you any infections yet. The little slut. His hole is so loose you slip out don't you? Let go of this one mate, he's just a half ass fuck and that its." He snarls. “I've seen him in between 5 different guys! The whore  _ enjoys _ it even! Maybe you could start making people pay to have a piece of that ass! You'd make some money, I'll tell you what! I definitely did.” The laugh that surrounds them is cold and cruel. 

 

Roger clutches Brian's shirt  _ tightl _ y. Whimpering softly as he nuzzles his face to the older mans back. His entire body shaking in fear as his mind swims with memories of  _ Tim _ …

 

Brian lunged, his hands tightening around the alphas throat as he fell to the ground. Before he could think his hand was bloody from Tim's nose being broken. 

 

“That's my omega, you worthless pile of shit.” He grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him slightly, only to slam his head back into the sidewalk. “That's my  _ soulmate  _ you abused. I'm going to kill you!” Tim was starting to fight back now, his feet kicking and hands shoving. But Brian was too angry for him to get any solid hits in. Brian was so angry and focused on kill the other alpha he hadn't heard Roger calling for him, which had lead to others from the house rushing outside. 

 

Deacy and Harold May grabbed the curly haired alpha by his arms. Brian fought against them, still punching the man below him. Roger's own father finally had to grab his waist along with the other two alphas to finally pull Brian away. 

 

“You fucking bastard. You touched my omega. You hit him, I'm going to end you!” Brian screamed fighting to get out of the three others hold. Suddenly he stopped fighting, still straining, but he went still, a violent snarl leaving his throat. “I'll find you, Tim. I'll find you and make sure you feel everything you ever did to my omega and then more. For every time you hit him, or let someone else, I’ll make it ten times worse. I  _ promise  _ you that.” He said slowly, his voice deeper and more heated, his eyes dark with rage and the instinct to kill and protect. He began to fight against the alpha holding him again when Tim began to stand. 

 

“Brian, Roger needs you.” John said into his ear. The alpha immediately stopped fighting and turned to look behind him, just catching Clare running for the beaten alpha. Roger was on the ground, sobbing, holding his stomach as Freddie, Winfred, and Ruth tried to soothe him. 

 

“Roger!” Brian ran to his omega, dropping to the ground and gathering him into his arms.

 

The omega was sobbing hysterically as he clutched his stomach. He couldn't hear or focus on anything but the memories and the safety of the growing child inside him. 

 

“Rog! Roggie! Darling! Breathe! Calm down! Too much stress is bad for-....” Freddie bit his tongue and looked up at Brian. “For the baby…” He looked back to the young omega. Hearing Ruth and Winifred gasp softly. “Rog, you need to calm down…”

 

“I-if that's true then Freddie is right, my dear!” Winifred quickly says. “Stress can cause a…”

 

“A miscarriage.” Ruth says softly, rubbing Roger's back. This comment just seemed to make the omega cry harder.

 

“Br-Bri-Brian, ple-plea-please!!” He sobs out. His fear, panic, everything flooding their bond.

 

Brian felt himself freeze. ‘ _ Miscarriage? Was Roger…?’  _ His mind raced to come up with answers, it would explain a lot. The weight, the smell, the not drinking or smoking. Roger was pregnant. More instincts to protect flooded the alphas mind. 

 

“I'm right here, Roger.” Brian whispered, leading the omegas head to his neck so he could scent him. “No one,  _ no one,  _ is going to hurt you  _ or  _ our baby.” Brian growled, pulling his omega closer as he picked him up fireman style. He quickly moved into the warm house, heading for one of the spare bedrooms, Freddie and their mothers trailing behind. 

 

“I've got you, my love.” Brian soothed as he walked. “No one is going to ever,  _ ever,  _ hurt you again. Not while I'm here. And no one is going to take our baby. I'm protecting you both now, no one will get through me.” He placed the omega gently on the bed, only to feel him start crying harder and clutching his shirt when he went to move away. “Okay, okay. I'm right here. That  _ bastard  _ is gone, baby. I took care of him. There is no way he is getting to you again.” He growled, holding roger tighter. “I'll kill whoever tries to touch you or our baby.” 

 

He hadn't fully realized he was going to be a father yet. He was still much to worried about his omega, the memories that flooded past their bond making him hold his mate tighter and tighter. “I'll never lay a hand on you. Not even for sex anymore. I'll never make you hurt.” He sat on the bed himself and began to rock his omega, focused completely on him and not the other three in the room.

 

The young man whined as he tried to calm down. Scenting his alpha deeply. He clung tightly to the older man.

 

“Br-Bri… Si-sing… sing for me...for us… pl-please….” He cries softly. “Please…..”

 

His body was still shaking violently as he looked up into Brian's hazel eyes. His blue eyes were foggy and red from crying. He gripped the older man's shirt tighter. 

 

“Sing me our song… please….” His voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“ _ In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers,  _

_ In the days when lands were few,  _

_ Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn,  _

_ The sweetest sight ever seen _ .” Brian began softly looking deep into the omegas eyes, his hand rubbing over the soft cheek. 

“ _ And the night followed day,  _

_ And the story tellers say,  _

_ That the score brave souls inside,  _

_ For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas,  _

_ Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried _ .” 

 

“I got you Roger.” He paused his singing to his the omegas forehead. The information from a few minutes ago finally registering. He pulled back suddenly, making Roger cry out and claw at him, wanting to be close once more. “Ro-Roger.” Tears of joy pricked at his eyes, excitement and nervousness over taking his mind. Nervousness that he had heard everyone wrong, and what he was hoping and praying for wasn't true. His right hand cupped the omegas cheek, his left dropping to his stomach. “My love, ar-are you… Are you carrying my child? Are you going to have our baby?”

 

“I-I… ye-yes… tha-that's what the doctor told me….” Roger says quietly, biting his lip before John burst into the room.

 

“Clare has been arrested and Tim is on his way to the hospital!” He said in a panic. Winifred rolled her eyes.

 

“I'll go pay her bail with Michael.” She shrugs before looking at Brian. “Take care of my boy… of my grandchild….” She sighs before hurrying out t bail her daughter out of jail. John looked kind of shocked before shrugging it off.

 

“O-okay then…” John says, confused but deciding to just go with it… He looked over at Freddie and Ruth, to Brian and Roger, and back to his omega. “Freddie… Mrs. May. We should leave them.” He speaks softly. Holding the door for them.

 

Ruth looked to her son and her son-in-law before nodding softly. Bowing her head before leaving to tell Harold the news.

 

“Freddie.” John says a bit sternly, holding his hand out for his omega. Gently taking him and walking out, closing the door behind them.

 

Brian waited for everyone to leave before he reacted. He pulled his omega close and stood, a sound of pure glee leaving his throat. He spun once before jumping up and down slightly. 

 

“We’re having a baby! We’re having a baby! My omegas going to have my child!” Brian yelled his face hurting from smiling so much. He put the omega down on the bed and began kissing him gently, before lifting his shirt and pressing his cold lips to the omegas stomach. “That's our baby in there!” He laughed tears of pure joy falling down his cheeks. “When did you find out!? Roger! We’re having a baby! Tell me everything! When did you find out? How did you? Who all knows? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Roger, we’re having a baby!” He couldn't seem to stop saying the phrase. 

 

Roger was overwhelmed by all the questions and feelings it made him push away and curl up. Holding his stomach. Trying to breathe.

 

“I-I've known for a week...Clare took me to the doctor….I-I wanted to tell you in a special way….Clare and Freddie proposed a party…. Them and John knew…. Though John never specifically  _ told _ me he knew… but I know he did….” He mumbles, wiping his tears away.

 

Brian took a calming breath before laying down next to his omega. He put his hand on the omegas shoulder, when he didn't pull away he took that as permission to pull him closer. 

 

“Oh, my love.” Brian sighed, scenting the omegas neck. “I'm so happy!” He noticed for the first time his hand was covered in blood, his knuckles split wide on both hands, still slowly oozing. He winced as his fingers straightened, he licked his lips, only to taste iron, his lips had split as well. He pushed his own pain away and focused on his omega. “Love? Why aren't you happy? We’re having a baby.” 

 

“I-” The omegas voice cracked completely. He bit his lip and looked down. He hadn't felt  _ this _ insecure or….loathing for himself in years…. Just when he was building his confidence. He hadn't thought about any of that in so long… He wasn't completely better, no. He had his moments where he remembered everything, but he was quicker to recover. But now…  _ Seeing  _ Tim….  _ Hearing _ his voice and words…. He felt just like he did when he first got with Brian….

 

_ You're a slut. You don't deserve to carry Brian's child. You're just a whore. Tim is right. You've been used so much, why should Brian want you….  _

 

Roger felt his heart sink and his stomach flip. He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

_ Why aren't you happy _

 

30 minutes ago, Roger was the happiest person on earth, but now...

 

_ Because you deserve someone better…. You don't deserve me… this child and you deserve so much better…. _

 

The tears started to pour out of his eyes again as he pushed away from Brian before running to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him.

 

Brian was right behind his omega, having caught his train of thought, the self hatred he felt towards himself. The alpha paused at the door, letting the omega have his space for a few minutes. He could hear Roger's sobs and he desperately wanted to barge in, but he had learned for experience to give the omega a moment. 

 

“My love.” He called softly, pressing love, trust and safety across their bond. “May I come in?” When there was no response he opened the door. His omega was huddled in the corner, his knees drawn to his chest, tears marking his red cheeks. The blue eyes would not look at him, keeping them down cast. 

 

“Roger.” Brian called softly, sitting next to his omega, but leaving him space. “You know all those thoughts are lies, that Tim is a liar. He manipulated you and lied to you all so he could control you. Pick apart his lies with me.  _ You're a slut. _ Did you have sex wanted to and it was fun? Yeah. Did you start  _ sleeping  _ around once you got with Tim? Yes, because he forced you to. That doesn't make you a slut, that makes you a victim of someone's abuse.  _ You’re an easy shag.  _ You  _ were,  _ because Tim made you so, he let people use you. 

 

_ “You’re not worth Brian.  _ My love, give me one instance where you are not worth me. You love me, you take care of me, you make sure I'm okay. When I need or want something you're right there giving it to me. You do everything for me, there is not one time I have felt or even though you were below me.  _ You're not worth enough to carry Brian's baby.  _ Roger, there is no one,  _ no one,  _ I would rather have carry my child than you. I know you will do everything in your power to make sure they are healthy and well taken care of. I don't want anyone  _ but _ you to bare my children, to help me raise them.” 

 

The alpha touched the omegas cheek softly, pushing some of the tears away. “I love you, Roger.” His voice suddenly darkened. “Tim deserves to die. He used and manipulated you, made you think you weren't worth anything when your worth everything.” He took a calming breath. “I know everything I'm saying is one of those ‘easy said, not easy to do’ things. But please listen to what  _ I  _ said, not that  _ jackass.  _ I love you, and would never lie to you. He didn't feel anything for you, and lied to keep you under his control.” The alpha sat back, giving Roger time to think and mull over his words. He pushed love across their bond, trying hard to make sure his omega knew everything was okay. 

 

Roger still felt dizzy and sick. He wanted to pull his alpha close and just bury his nose to the older man's neck, but still felt like he was about to throw up… Bowing his head, he tried to figure out of he was going to really throw up or of it was just a feeling… After a second he started to move for Brian before the feeling became more intense. 

 

He thanked god he ran to the bathroom and was right by the toilet. Pushing Brian away again, he quickly grabbed the edge of the toilet for support as his body forced everything he ate or drank earlier up. Slightly thankful that all he really had was water, but it still felt horrible…

 

His body was completely tense, but he relaxed slightly as he felt Brian's hand gently press against the small of his back, rubbing softly. His other hand came up and moved Roger's hair from his face as he leaned forward and kissed his omegas shoulder.

 

No matter how many times Brian has seen Roger sick, he always felt so embarrassed in these situations…. But Brian is too sweet to push away. He loves that  _ his _ alpha would stand by him during anything…. He wondered if he would stay in the room as he gave birth….?

 

Brian cooed softly, trying to sooth his omega as he continued to vomit. Once Roger was done the alpha pulled him close and into his lap. 

 

“Looks like morning sickness might be an all day thing.” The alpha hummed, rubbing Roger's back and shoulders. “Are you okay? What do you need?”

 

“I need to brush my teeth….” Roger mutters softly, feeling gross with himself as he pushes himself up and to the counter. He searches for an unopened toothbrush, knowing Freddie kept some for guests. Finally he found one and grabbed the toothpaste before brushing his teeth 5 different times. Trying to get the foul taste of vomit and memories away from him. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” He whispers after he rinses his mouth. “ _ Fucking _ shit… I…. I'm sorry… this wasn't my plan at all… this night…” He shakes his head, staring into the sink. “ _ Shit _ my sister was arrested!” Roger gasps as everything really connected. His hands gripping his own hair tightly. 

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _ Was all Roger could think at the moment. 

 

“Rog, my love, shh.” Brian soothed, softly taking the omegas hands out of his hair. “Your parents are going to bail her out right now… and I'm sure she thinks being arrested was worth what she did to that  _ shit bag.”  _ He growled the last bit, pulling Roger close to comfort himself. “I actually am enjoying tonight. I get to be with my family and my beautiful amazing omega. I found out my beautiful amazing omega is having my baby. I got to beat the fuck out of someone I've been planning to murder for 3 years. And now my beautiful amazing omega and I are going to go see our family and tell them the amazing news that  _ we’re having a baby.  _ Then I'm going to take my beautiful amazing omega home and show him just how much I love him.” The alpha grinned at his omega, feeling so much joy and happiness he couldn't stop himself from bouncing on his feet slightly.

 

The omega smiled softly at his alpha's child like excitement and shook his head. “O...okay…” He turns to Brian. Tears in his eyes still, but he was trying to keep the negativity down…

 

“Let's do this…. And then go home… cause I'm fucking tired… and wanna cuddle….” The omega shuffles closer to his lover.  Nuzzling his chest, arms wrapped around his belly. 

 

“I will give you all the cuddles you could dream of.” Brian smiled, leaning down to kiss his omega gently. “I love you so much, Roger. I'm so happy you're my omega. That I get to be the one who takes care of you.” He nuzzled the omegas neck, his arms tight around his waist. After a moment he moved one hand to lay over Roger's stomach. “Do you think it's a boy or a girl?” He asked softly, imagining a baby with blond curly hair and dazzling blue eyes. 

 

“....A pretty girl… with lovely curly  _ brown _ hair. And your  _ gentle _ eyes…. She’d be so pretty…” Roger muses softly, smiling gently. “We'd have to fight to keep her safe though… or him. Either way… We're having a baby…” He nuzzles him. “We need to renovate the guest room into a nursery… or Percy won't have a room.” He thinks about how their hedgehog has his own room, making him smile more. “I don't think Percy would appreciate being removed from his privacy.”

 

“Percy can keep his room.” Brain laughed, leaning down to kiss the omegas head. “At least until we have more babies and in more room.” He bit his lip, hoping he hadn't pushed to far with saying he wanted more than one child. “But we can figure that out when the time comes, for now we will make the room closest to ours into a nursery…. And the room right off the living room a playroom?”

 

“Yeah. We can move the jam area. It wouldn't be a good idea to have it anyway with a baby… and we'll definitely need to move if we have more kids. Which we will. Maybe it'd be smart to just go ahead and do that…? Before we have to worry about moving with a kid? A more family friendly home. In a quiet neighborhood… We need to look at school zones and crime rates… And maybe go ahead and start savings for ‘em? What else do we have to do?” Roger bites his lip as he starts to really think about everything. “What if one is blind? Or dead? Oh, how do we get prepared for that?! I really need to read up on everything…. OH, Brian, wha-what if-”

 

“Roger, Roger, shhh, calm down.” Brian soothed pulling his omega close. “We will be prepared by knowing whatever happens we can deal with it. We will start saving now, so if something does happen we have the money. We can read all those parenting books. We will make sure we’re eating right, and staying away from anything harmful.” Brain said softly, sending thoughts of peace across their bond. “We will be ready for anything because we will do it  _ together.  _ Trust me?”

 

“I trust YOU, but I don't trust the rest of the world. We need to be prepared…” He bit his lip and chewed at it. “How are we going to raise them…. Brian…. I… I don't want them to be on the front page… I want them to have privacy…  _ Shit _ …. What will happen to Queen…?” He felt his heart sink again. He wanted a family, but how could they possibly juggle both fame and family….?

 

“My love, we don't need to worry about all of this tonight, we have  _ 8 months  _ to figure all this out. We can get a house with high walls and hire a nanny to watch the baby while we play, but otherwise they will come everywhere with us. I'm sure things will slow down, since Freddie looks a little baby hungry as well.” Brian soothed, petting the omegas hair. “Right now let's not worry about it. We can worry tomorrow. But tonight I just want to be excited we are having a baby. Can we begin to worry tomorrow? Take tonight and just wallow in the joy that we are starting a family?”

 

Roger chewed his lip as he looked away, shrugging softly. “Okay… I'll try…” He smiles softly. “Let’s get out there….” He takes a deep breath before looking at his alpha with a soft smile. Taking his hand gently.

  
_ We’re really doing this… We  _ **_can_ ** _ do this…. _


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare walks in on Brian with another... or so she thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this chapter since I was born!! Hope you all enjoy. ~ Lion_62

The siblings had been out all day shopping for baby things. Roger had taken his sister with him and not his alpha as he wanted some time to thank you after she had beaten Tim up a few weeks ago. They had just finished a small snack, Roger's hunger demanding food right then. 

 

“I have a few things I still need to do.” Clare hummed looking at her brother. His long blond hair was in his face, he jeans a little too big, and his shirt was an old one she had never seen, she guessed it was Brian's. His jacket was just a hoodie, also too big. Since he had been gaining weight from being pregnant he had not been wearing what he normally would. His confidence was low, and the weight gain isn't helping. He had heavy scent blockers on, as normal for when he wasn't with his alpha, but even then he still wore some scent blockers. It had been a habit he picked up after Tim, he didn't like people being able to scent him easily. She missed being little and smelling his sugary scents, it had always calmed her.

 

“Okay. I have some things to do as well. Want to come for dinner? Brian's going to make something.” Roger offered. The little sister nodded, giving the pregnant omega a smile. “Okay, just meet back at our flat in like 2 hours. I'll probably be around three but Bri is home, you can show him all the blankets and shit we got.” 

 

“Okay, I'll meet you there. I'll help Brian make dinner.” She kissed her big brothers cheek softly before going her own way.

 

 

* * *

 

Clare took out the spare key she had for her brothers flat. He had given it to her when they first moved in, letting her know she was welcome anytime she like. It had been a little over two hours since she left her brother, but she was excited to spend time with his alpha, they had become good friends over the years. 

 

As she pushed the door open she was hit with Brian's deep musk smell and an overpowering milky sweet scent. Under the sweet scent there was something she recognized but everything else was too much to place it. She moved into the flat slowly, and into the living room. Her mouth dropped open. 

 

Brian sat on the sofa, someone in his lap, kissing hungrily. The other person had short blond hair that spiked up at the top. They were wearing the tightest fitting jeans Clare had ever seen, she couldn't think how they possibly got them on they were so tight. Their blue button down was hanging off both their shoulders, showing off their pale back. 

 

Brian's own shirt was open, he had a deep hickey on his shoulder. The other person's hands were deep in his hair. The alphas own hands reaching to grab the tightly clad ass. The scent of arousal filled the room as Clares eyes filled with angry tears, much like her brothers did. Brian was with someone else, was cheating on her brother, with his short haired person. Clare was going to kill him. 

 

“So this is what you do when Roger's not around!” She yelled making the two jump. “You cheat on him with this slut! He trusted you, he’s pregnant!” Brian's eyes widened in horror as he looked up at her. “You're just as bad as Tim! You don't deserve my brother, you pig!” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Roger sighed as he walked down the street. He felt like he looked like a bum…. Looking at his reflection in a shop window, he made a face of disgust. It was rainy out which made him look like a wet dog with his blonde hair sticking to his face. His clothes were baggy on his body. He had gained weight with his pregnancy and it made him so self-conscious, even though he knew no one would judge him too hard being that he's pregnant, but still…

 

Biting his lip, he chewed at it as he thought. If there was one thing he realized during the years was if there was something you don't like about yourself, you should suck it up and change it. You'll gain nothing by moping around….

 

A light clicked in his head as he thought that. The reason he was self-conscious was because he was  _ allowing _ himself to feel that way. And he was done. He was sure Brian was done with his whining too, though his sweet alpha would never say so.

 

He darted across the clear street and made his way toward a familiar part of town with a skip to his step. He entered a barber shop and smiled slightly at the young lady at the counter.

 

“Hey, um, do you have any openings for a haircut?” He asks softly and she smiles.

 

“We have an opening right now, actually. Would you like the spot?” The young beta offers. Roger nods eagerly before he's led to a seat. An older gentleman walks from the back and smiles at Roger.

 

“A haircut?” He asks, the omega nods. “How short do you want to go?”

 

“Short. Like… As short as you can go, but still make me look good.” Roger explained, making the older man laugh.

 

“You really want a change, huh?” The man smiles as Roger shrugs with a shy smile. “Well. I'll take care of you, son. Just leave it to me.” He assures the young man before starting his work. Roger suddenly felt very nervous. Unsure if this was a good idea… but as his hair got shorter and shorter… his smile grew wider and wider. His hair spiked naturally the shorter is got and Roger thought it looked rather nice on him. The older man noticed how the omega smiled more.

 

“I think this suits you perfectly.” He comments, taking the cover off the blonde and finishing up by styling the spikey hair. 

 

“That's because you're skilled with your work.” Roger flashes him a warm smile, but the man just shakes his head.

 

“The hair style looks nice, yes. But I was talking about your smile.” This made Roger's eyes widen slightly and blush. Both the young girl and man laughed softly. “You looked rather glum when you came in. But that smile makes you shine like the sun. Your alpha is a very lucky man.” This made his eyes widen even more.

 

“You're pregnant, right?” The girl asked a bit shyly. “It's a bit obvious… plus, as your hair isn't covering your neck, your scent isn't as hidden. You'll need heavier scent blockers if you want to continue to mask it.” She smiles. Roger nods with a small  _ ‘thanks’ _ .

 

He went up to the girl, pulling out his wallet but she waved her hand. Roger sent her a confused look.

 

“Please. This was on the house. Just promise to come by and show us the baby when it comes!” She smiles brightly.

 

“O-oh, please. Let me pay you all!” Roger insists, but the man shakes his head sternly. Putting his hand on the omegas shoulder.

 

“No, young man. Consider it a gift from us. My name is Calvin. My niece, Veronica.” He nods to the young woman, she smiles.

 

“Roger-”

 

“Roger Taylor.” Veronica smiles shyly. “We know… We're both a big fan of Queen.” This makes Roger smile.

 

“I-... Thank you.” He bows his head slightly to the two. “I'll definitely be back… Calvin. Veronica.” They smile as he nods his head to them before he turns and leaves into the brisk air. 

 

He felt happiness surge through his body. His confidence was booming inside him. If a simple haircut could do this… 

 

Roger bit his smiling lip as he walked to a huge store. He walked in and took in the high end interior of the store. It had been…  _ awhile _ since he had been in such a store. Really, such a place. He shopped in expensive places like this in high school and the  _ start _ of college. He never felt… the need to splurge on himself. But right now he thought it appropriate…

 

Two women looked him up and down with distaste as he walked in. He suddenly remembered the bigger reason he really pulled away from the ‘ _ rich scene _ ’ of his life. The judgmental bastards. But he just smiled at them.

 

“Ladies. Male maternity section?” He asks  _ sweetly _ . The older woman flashes a fake smile. 

 

“Up the stairs to the end.” Her voice is trying to sound kind, but Roger can hear her disgust. The other girl mumbles something the lines of  _ ‘what a bum.’ _

 

“Thank you, ma’am!” He beams before walking ahead. He walked past a group of young girls.

 

“Roger Ta-Taylor!” One girl gasps and points at him. Roger smiles at her and nods before continuing. Listening to the girls gush about Queen. Suddenly the older woman bee-lines to him.

 

“Ro-Roger Taylor!” She gasps, beaming a bright smile. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Pl-please allow us to help!” 

 

“Ah, no thank you, Ma’am. You are obviously busy.” He gestures to the nearly empty store. “I would hate for you to waste time on an obvious bum. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation or anything. I should be able to manage on my own.” He smiles sweetly at the women's wide eyes and blush of embarrassment on her face.

 

Shrugging, he continues up the stairs and finds the section for him. He was shocked at the comfortable fabric of the stretchy blue jeans and  _ loved _ the style. When he tried them on, he cursed himself for never shopping in the maternity section before. The jeans were  _ SO _ comfortable. Fit  _ SO _ nicely. And hugged his body tightly, just like his usual style of pants! He was in  _ love _ with it. The grip around his belly was so gentle and comfortable. 

 

Turning, he smiled at how his ass looked. If this didn't drive Brian  _ wild _ , Roger didn't know what would! He kept the pants on as he picked a soft, loose blue button-up flannel. It stretched around his belly and arms. The fabric  _ stu _ pidly soft and it hugged the curves of his upper body in the right ways. Highlighting the good part of his pregnancy. 

 

Roger thought he looked  _ hot _ , if he did say so himself. He decided to keep the flannel and jeans on as he grabbed different colors of the jeans and a few varieties of different shirts. He even found a few warm jackets. In the end, he had to grab a basket to hold everything.

 

When he walked back down, the two associate women gawked at the change of his appearance. He flashed a white smile.

 

“If you don't mind, I'd like to wear this outfit out.” He hums, setting the basket on the counter. Handing them the tags to the clothes he wore as well. The older woman nodded quickly, ringing him up silently. Avoiding all eye contact. He paid and grabbed the bags, making sure the clothes he came in were in the bags as well.

 

As he walked back out and down the streets, he held his head high with a smirk. He  _ really _ felt good. Loving that he could show off his pregnancy with a comfortable pride. 

 

He thought about stopping to buy heavier scent blockers, but smiled as he thought about maybe…  _ maybe _ being able to walk around without a scent blocker for once…

 

Biting his lip, he walked home quickly. Wanting to show his alpha his new look. His new found confidence. He wanted to see his face when he walked in. A surge of excitement shot through him as he quickened his pace. Smiling as he made it to their flat and opened the door.

 

“I'm home…”

 

Brian smiled softly when he heard his omega call. He left the bathroom where he had been packing for their move to a bigger house. As he rounded the corner to the entryway, he stopped dead in his tracks. Roger's hair was chopped off, and he wore new clothes. The omega looked absolutely stunning, and  _ sexy.  _

 

“R-Rog…” He said hoarsely, his throat having gone dry at seeing his omega. He could feel Roger's excitement and confidence across their bond, it made Brian feel a large amount of joy. “You cut your hair.” He let his eyes take over the omega once again, slowing down when he reached his legs. “And got new pants. They look  _ nice.”  _ Brian let his hands fold in front of himself, not wanting Roger to think he only thought about sex. But how could he  _ not  _ with Roger looking like that. “You look amazing, my love, absolutely breathtaking.” 

 

Roger smirk and raked his fingers through his short, spikey hair. “Oh. It's nothing big.” He smirks, confident  _ modesty _ in his voice. Smirking wider as he shifted his legs sexily. “And I just thought some new clothes might be nice” He shrugs again. Acting like it really wasn't a big deal. Though his eyes danced with excitement. “You like it? The fabric is really soft… wanna touch~?” He winks as he  _ sways _ toward the older man. Licking his lip as he eyed his alpha hungrily. 

 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Brian quickly moved towards his omega, his hand reaching around to grab his perky ass. “Mmm, very soft.” He smirked leaning down to kiss the  _ now  _ short haired man. Brian hummed into the kiss as both his hands moved to the omegas butt, squeezing and kneading it as he attacked his husbands mouth in kisses. With little effort Brian lifted to omega, carrying him to the sofa so they they could snog properly. “You look amazing Rog…. You have that… pregnancy glow…” He muttered in between kisses. His mouth moved to the omegas neck, he moaned softly. “Your scent is so strong…. You're not allowed to wear scent blockers ever again while I'm around.” He growled his hands working that the buttons of the flannel. “This shirt is soft too.”

 

“ _ Mmm _ isn't it~?” Roger hums in pleasure, grinding down against his alpha. Letting a small moan out. He felt more confidence boil inside him. “You really like it, babe?” His voice quivers with pleasure as Brian sucked at his collarbone. “ _ Fuck…. _ ”

 

Brian hummed as he kissed his way back up Roger's neck and to his mouth. He felt Roger's hand begin to unbutton his own shirt. His hands slipped into the omegas now short hair, making him moan. The omegas mouth trailed down the alphas stopping at his shoulder and sucking hard. Brian shivered with pleasure, grabbing the omegas face and smashing their mouths together again. His hands slipped back down to the omegas ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh.

 

Roger moaned out as he finished unbuttoning his alphas shirt. His own hands threaded deep into Brian's curl hair, gripping and pulling gently as their clashed together. He had been so caught up in their kiss, he hadn't heard the door…

 

“So this is what you do when Roger's not around!” He and Brian jumped at the sudden yell echoing through their flat. “You cheat on him with this slut! He trusted you, he’s pregnant!” Brian's eyes widened as he snapped to look at the intruder. “You're just as bad as Tim! You don't deserve my brother, you pig!”

 

Roger quickly looked over and saw his sister, completely red with anger.

 

“Cl-Clare! I-it's me!!” He puts his hands up quickly, sitting himself up so she could see him. “Calm down!”

 

Clare froze in her tracks. She looked to see her brothers blue eyes staring at her, one hand up towards her, the other against his alpha chest.

 

“R-Roggie?” She stuttered, her brothers hair was short and he had changed clothes. “What-at the hell?” She felt her anger lessen, her embarrassment raising. 

 

“Hey Clare.” Brian mumbled, his hands still around his omegas ass. “Uhh no, I wasn't cheating.” 

 

The omega quickly got up from his position. Buttoning his shirt back up and fixing his hair. Walking to his sister, with a small smile.

 

“Sorry… I didn't realize the time… I got home a bit early… er… I decided to change myself up a bit… and… well… Brian likes it. So do I… You know Bri would never cheat… but I appreciate to know you'd beat the shit out of him if he did.” He giggles softly before hugging her. His scent surrounding her. “It's okay, sis. Calm down…” He coos softly.

 

Clare hugged her brother back, her nose dropping to his neck, scenting him. Brian growled behind them, not carrying that it was Roger's  _ sister,  _ someone was scenting  _ his  _ omega and that wasn't okay. Clare's head popped back up. 

 

“Sorry, Bri.” She muttered even more embarrassed. “I just haven't  _ smelled  _ Roger in years, not since he first went to school. He always wore some type of scent blockers and after  _ that asshat  _ he wore them more.” She looked at her big brother. “You smell different than you did, is it the pregnancy? Does it mess with your scent?”

 

“It strengthens my scent because of the extra hormones. And you're my  _ sister _ .” Roger glared back at Brian, warning him through their bond. “You can scent me anytime you want. I plan on keeping those blockers off….” He smiles back to his sister. “Now… you two wanna make dinner or should  _ I _ get in that kitchen?” The omega smirks slowly making his way toward the kitchen teasingly. Laughing at the unanimous ‘ _ NO!’ _ from both alphas, only encouraging him to dart to the kitchen.

 

“What should I make~?!” He teases in a sing-songy voice as he opens the fridge. Laughing out loud as he felt his alpha wrap his arms around his waist and pick him up, pulling him away from the fridge. 

 

“You are making a baby, so go sit at the table and talk to us while we make food for you and our baby.” Brian hums setting him down beside the table. Brian and Clare begin to work around and with each other, Roger going off about all the stuff they had bought today. 

 

“I'm sorry I yelled at you.” Clare whispered to the other alpha. 

 

“Its okay. I'm just happy you worry about Roger, and want to keep him safe, even from me.” Brian smiled, giving his sister in law a side hug. Roger began to whine at the table, calling out he was starving and the baby was eating his insides. The alpha finished dinner quickly placing it before the hungry pregnant omega. Brian sat next to his mate, a hand moving under Roger's ass, so he could feel the soft fabric over the warm flesh. Brian smiled at his omega, pushing thoughts of dominating him across their bond, smirking more when Roger shivered. It was going to be a fun night once Clare left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this!! Giving Roger some much deserved confidence made me rather happy. I hope you all enjoyed this one<3<3 ~Jessi


	3. Let it Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian stumbles in drunk, how does Roger react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!! I've been dying to to this chapter. I'm a slut for comments. ~ Lion_62  
> I fucking loved this!! We hope ya'll enjoy it!!<3 ~ Jessi

Brian stumbled then gave a loud laugh, John clutching at his side. They had gone out for drinks with a couple of friends to celebrate that Brian was going to be having a kid. But not even an hour in everyone was suck of the alpha gushing over his mate and baby to be. So anytime he mentioned his family he had to take a shot. He had taken  _ a lot  _ of shots, more than John thought he could hold, he had lost count after nine. 

 

“Come on Brian, were almost home.” John tugged at his friends sleeve, only making Brian giggle more. The alpha got his laughter under control and began to walk again. They rounded the corner to Brian's flat, John had to carry him up the stairs practically. “Roger!” He yelled opening the door. The omega was on the sofa reading a book called ‘101 things about babies every mother must know’. 

 

“R-Roger’s here?” Brian asked, looking at John completely unfocused. “He can’t be, hes pregnant, alcohol is baadddd.” He drug out the last word before laughing. “Johnny, I want more shooottts! I talked about you know who, I'm bad I need a shot.” The guitarist staggered but caught himself on the wall. 

 

“What did you do to him?” Roger gasped, he had only ever seen Brian this drunk once before, after their first ever concert. 

 

“He had a lot of shots-”

 

“No shit Sherlock!” Roger cut in. 

 

“And now he’s….this.” He waved his hand to the older man. “I'd just get him to bed. Want help?” 

 

“No, I can handle it.” Roger sighed looking over his very drunk mate. “He's handled me when I've been worse.” John nodded and left the two. Brian was against the wall, giggling and trying to sing some song the omega had never heard. “Bri, my love?” The omega called moving closer to his mate. 

 

“I'm sleepy.” The alpha yawned widely and pushed himself off the wall, stumbling as he did. 

 

“Whoa there!” The omega grabbed Brian to steady him. They slowly made their way into the bedroom, Brian muttering to himself about wanting another drink. The omega sat his mate on the bed and quickly lifted his shirt over his head. 

 

“Hey! Thaatts cold!” Brian whined putting his arms around himself. The omega felt the alphas skin was warm so he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Stand up for me, Bri.” Pulling roughly at his sleepy alpha he got the man standing, working hard on getting him steady. Once alpha seemed like he'd stay up on his own the omega reached for his pants popping the button. 

 

“What the fuck!?” Brian shoved hard at the body in front of him. “Get away from me you whore!” Roger fell to the ground, Brian swayed slightly but had a hard look on his face. “Do you think I'm someone who will just sleep with you while I'm drunk! What a whore you are, stay away from me!”

 

Roger whined out as he hit the ground with a loud  _ thud _ . He instinctively wrapped his arms around his belly. A rush of  _ anger  _ flooded his entire being. Drunk or  _ not _ , he couldn’t believe Brian would do that to him.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Brian?!” He snarls, glaring at the older man. A growl filling the room. 

 

“I have an omega! I don’t need a whore.” Brian growled back. “Roger! Roger! Where are you? Some bitch is trying to get in my pants! Roger!” He looked unfocused around the room, before looking back down at the person in front of him. “You're a whore, I don’t want  _ you!  _ I want  _ my omega!  _ Roger, where are you?”

 

The omega blinked, in slight shock.  _ Damn _ … He thought _ Brian’s a fucking idiot while he’s drunk… Why didn’t I get him like this sooner? _ He smiled to himself. He would still chew the alpha out later for pushing him to the ground, but that would be later. For now, He needed to get his idiot to calm down.

 

He stood up slowly and grabbed Brian’s hand gently. Purring softly as he lifted his own shirt and placed the hand on the small forming bump. 

 

“Brian, love. It’s me. We have to get your pants off so you sleep better…” He coos softly.

 

“Baby!” Brian grins, swaying again. “My omegas gonna have a baby.” He giggled. He stumbled forward falling into Roger, his nose landing in his neck. “Roger!” He grinned wider, planting a sloppy wet kiss on his neck. He head shot up suddenly, a deep frown on his lips. “R-Roger.” Tears began to fall from his eyes, drunk sobs leaving him. “Ro-Roger someone tried to have sex with me! But I didn’t wanna, I pushed them off, I promise. Roger I c-can’t remember if they did sleep with me. I'm the worst alpha! You should kick me out! I cheated on you! I-i didn’t want to, but they kept got my pants open! Se-see their open now. R-roger I'm sorry!” He fell to his knees and hugged the omega around the middle, sobs wrecking his body. “I-Im the wor-rst alpha! You have to leave me and take o-our baby away so I don’t hurt you more!”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and pried the older man off of him before helping the sobbing mess of an alpha up on to the bed. 

 

“Alright, you big baby. Sleepy time for you.” He giggles at himself, using a baby voice to his alpha. Kissing the man’s forehead. “We’ll talk about your  _ wrong doings _ in the morning. Kay? For now, sleep.” The omega purrs softly before slowly sitting back. Hand over his belly. He wasn’t tired, but loved how tired Brian looked… Though he was sure it was from all that alcohol. He needed to get some water and advil ready for the morning…

 

“Okay, Rog.” Brian sighed falling onto the bed, his arms wrapping around the omega, his head in his lap. Sleep immediately took him, snoring loudly for the first time in his life. 

 

-

 

Brian woke with a grunt. His head pounded, and the little light in the room made him groan. 

 

“Fuuucckk.” He whined, covering his eyes. Suddenly he snapped them open, the only thing he remembered from last night was someone trying to get in his pants. He looked around to notice he was in his own room, Roger looking at him with a small smile on his face, looking smug the alpha was finally suffering from a hangover. “Roger?” He said in a small voice, worried he would lose his omega soon.

 

“I’m pretty pissed at you, Bri. Take the damned advil before I chew you out.” Roger comments sternly, still a little salty about the way Brian pushed him. He knew what the older man was really worried about. And boy. Was he going to make him suffer and worry for a minute. So he handed Brian the glass of water and advil. “Take it. You’re going to need it.”

 

Brian slowly popped the pills into his mouth and drank the whole glass of water, thankful for the cool liquid. He slowly rolled back to look at his omega his heart sinking when he saw the hard angry look. 

 

“Rog, I-I dont remember anything. I would never cheat on you-”

 

“I’m no fool, Brian. I know damn well you’d kill yourself before cheating on me. At least I hope you would because lord  _ know _ I would do unspeakable things to you if I ever found you cheating on me.  _ If _ the police found your body, believe me. They’d NEVER even know you were a man. Let alone find out your identity. But thankfully and fortunately for you, that’s not what happened. You were rather drunk. The person ‘trying to get in your pants’ was me trying to undress you for bed. Only you were so out of it, you didn’t realize it was me until I placed your hand on my belly.” Roger sighs softly before glaring at the older man. “No. I’m mad that you  _ pushed _ me to the ground hard enough to flip my stomach.” He growls softly, folding his arms. “Drunk or not, that was uncalled for. I could take the ‘whore’ comment, but not that.”

 

“Oh no.” Brian whispered. His heart had lifted that he had  _ not  _ cheated, but it sunk again when he heard he pushed his omega. He tried to move towards the omega but the glare stopped him. “Roger, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, I thought someone was trying to get into my pants, and I didnt want them to or to try again so I shoved them away. I didn’t even realized I pushed them~ _ you _ to the ground. I just didn’t want  _ someone who wasn't you  _ touching me.” He tried to explain. “I don't want anyone jeopardize my faithfulness to  _ you!  _ So I pushed, to get the message across. And I called you a  _ whore!?  _ Fuck, Roger, I really am the worst!”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Brian’s head. 

 

“Don’t give yourself so much credit. And I honestly can’t hear you with that pity dick in your mouth. So shut up and save it for another time. Just understand that if you  _ EVER _ put your hands on me like that again, sober  _ or _ drunk. For whatever reason. You’ll wake up with a broken fucking nose.” He growls softly, arms wrapping around his belly. “Now. Make me breakfast and give me cuddles all day so I can forgive you.” He hums, a small smile forming on his lips. “Kay?”

 

Brian scooted closer to his omega and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Okay.” He mumbled, nuzzling the top of his omega head. “Im sorry again.” He muttered. “I’ll give you a foot rub too… and let you get into my pants if you want.” He smiled rubbing his nose over the omegas short hair, sending love and guilt for his actions across their bond.

 

“I think there’s a  _ certain _ way you could make it up to me~” Roger licks his smirking lips and winks up at his alpha. “ _ Especially _ with that tongue of yours~” He has to bite back a whine as he imagined what his alpha can do to him. 

 

God. It was good to hold shit over his alpha sometimes… And  _ boy _ would he keep his alpha between his thighs for a few  _ hours _ . Honestly, he didn’t think it was a punishment, but they could sure as hell call it that~

 

“I will eat you out all day long if I have to, until my jaw is stuck open.” He whispered hotly into his omegas ear. Before pulling away with a wince. “But first breakfast and a shower, I still smell like that bar.” He took the omegas hand and lead him to the shower, not wanting to be away from him for longer than necessary.


	4. Soothe the Soreness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is in a huffy mood and Brian decides to cheer him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part of the A/O Maylor Mpreg!! This chapter is Smutty!;) <3<3  
> We hope you enjoy!!<3<3<3<#

Roger woke up in a foul mood that day. His  _ entire _ body just  _ ached _ . It was hard for him to adjust himself on the bed and sitting up was becoming a bloody  _ nightmare _ as his belly really began to swell. Poor Brian had tried to cuddle up to him and kiss on him, but that only earned him a sharp elbow to the side and Roger snapping at him angrily.

 

No matter what Roger did that day, he was just uncomfortable and pissy. Showering made him feel nauseous and no matter how many layers he piled on himself, he was freezing cold as the november air really started to kick in. His feet were so sore and hurt with every step and his back ached with every movement. Even when he sat behind his drums, his belly felt so squished and his arms were so sore he couldn’t play properly. And Freddie just seemed  _ so much more  _ annoying today. Roger finally pushed his drums away from him in frustration, his poor drum set fell over with a loud crash, and the omega stormed out angrily. Ignoring his lovers calls. 

 

He just felt awful and there were tears in his eyes. All he wanted to do was curl up in a comfy position and cry. Just cry… For what reason, Roger didn’t fucking know. He just wanted to. So he walked as fast as his poor, swollen ankles would take him and went straight for their flat. Throwing the door open and  _ slamming _ it shut. The walls shook violently and he bee-lined to their room. Passing all the boxes and packed up rooms, straight for their room. He stripped all his clothes off before burying deep into the blankets of their bed. Laying awkwardly on his side and just whining softly. His body aching even still.

 

Brian followed behind his omega slowly. He had apologized to the other band mates for his omega, but they waved him off, muttering apologies of their own. He shut the door softly and went into the bathroom. He dug around in three different boxes before finding his prize, holding it up in triumph. He moved to the kitchen, warming the plastic bottle in the microwave before moving into their bedroom. He pulled a box over to the bed and sat on it. Softly he took one of the omegas legs out from under the blanket, shushing him when he began to curse him, yelling about ‘ _ my feet are cold enough’. _ Softly he poured the warm massage oil onto the omegas ankle and began to rub it in, working the swollen ankle, pushing the liquid back up the omegas leg. 

  
  


Roger practically  _ moaned  _ out as he felt his swollen legs were rubbed so  _ nicely _ … not too hard, but just hard enough for Roger to feel the tension leave from the spot he worked. He started purring  _ loudly _ and even peeked out from the blankets. Cooing softly. Whining when Brian would pull his hand away for a second.     
  
“ _ Bri _ …” He whined out softly… Shifting just slightly, but wincing in discomfort. Pouting softly. “Bri…” 

 

“Hold still, my love. Let me take care of you.” He kissed the omegas knee, tucking the now less swollen leg back under the covers and taking the next. He slowly rubbed that leg as well, working the sore ankle and calf. Once he was done to tucked the omega back in and moved so he was looking at his lover face. “What do you need, my love?” He questioned softly, petting his short blond hair. “Do you want me to get you dinner, rub your whole body?” He needed something to help his omega. “We could try sex? They say that helps when omegas are in discomfort. I'll eat you out? Or I could cuddle you? You can lay on top of me. What about a hot bath?” He asked pushing love across their bond.

 

The omega purred softly. “Touch me, Brian. Please,  _ please _ …” He bit his lip. “I read… I read that with soulmates, the hormones an omega can give off is similar to that of  _ heat _ … It could make you able to possibly knot me?” Roger shifted, imaging being locked to his lover. It was one of his favorite things… But he also would love to feel his lover between his legs in a different fashion… “Whatever you think is best, Bri, just  _ please _ … I need  _ something… _ ” He begs.

 

“I heard that too.” Brian hummed. “But I thought it was a wives tale… We haven’t had proper proper sex since you got pregnant.” He thought off all the blow jobs, face fuckings, and riding they had been doing over the past month and a half. “’Turn over on your hands and knees for me.” Brian slowly pushed the blanket off his already naked omega. “I'm going to eat you out and get you warm, then I'll make love to you.” He hummed kissing the omegas swollen belly. 

 

Roger bit his lip and nodded eagerly. Sitting up slowly, he huffed slightly. Remember why he was in such a foul mood, but tired his best to just push himself forward and think of pleasure in his future… So with one more frustrated huff, he was able to completely turn himself and balance on his hands and knees. Feeling slightly shy about how exposed he was, but he didn’t know why… Brian had seen him naked so many times. But when he was pregnant… It felt odd…

 

“You look so fucking sexy.” Brian hummed, quickly throwing off his clothes. “I can’t wait for you to be large and round, your stomach  _ hanging  _ with my babies. For you to be swollen, complete full because of me. I want to see you standing there, stomach so round you look fit to burst, my cum leaking out of your hole.” Brian shuttered at the mental image, his cock hardening immediately. As he thought of the image he realized  _ what  _ he had just admitted to. That was something he had kept to himself after learning Roger was pregnant, as it seemed weird and unnatural. “I-uhh sorry that- that w-was weird. Ignore that.” He pleaded, his face bright red as he moved behind his omega.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Bri… Never thought you’d have  _ that _ kind of kink…” Roger bit his lip, shuttering softly. “I-I like it… It makes me feel… I don’t know…. Sexy…? To know you like me like this…” He felt a blush on his cheeks as he spoke. He usually never got flustered, but this… “I… I love that image… Hopefully when I get bigger, you’ll make that reality…?”

 

The alpha growled softly at knowing his omega was okay with his mental image. He bit the omegas ass softly before licking a hot strip over his pink hole. They hadn't had penetration sex in over two weeks, so Roger was tight. Brian plunged his tongue in as far as he could, twisting it in the way he knew drove Roger right to the edge. He sucked hard on his hole before pulling back and giving a hard smack to his ass. 

 

“I can't wait to watch you grow, your belly becoming so large I have to help you do everything. Every night I'm going to fuck you to let you know how sexy I think you look like this. Looking absolutely  _ swollen.  _ I love that you already start to waddle when you walk, your hand on your back, the other over your bump.” He growled in the back of his throat, just the thought of what he was saying making his hips thrust forward. “I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you. From  _ breeding you.” _

 

_ “Fuck _ !” Roger whined, moving his hips back. “Brian, baby,  _ yes _ … I can’t wait… I love the thought of you breeding me over and  _ over _ … Please, Bri! Fuck, I need your touch  _ so badly _ !” He whines. “ _ Please _ …” He looks back with his cloudy blue eyes, biting his lip.

 

Brian growled loudly. He put his hands around the omega and flipped him gently onto his back. He slid his penis over the omegas, making the blond throw his head back. “I'm going to take you now, you can take me can’t you, I know your tight but you can take daddy with little prep right?” His penis pushed to the omegas hole, pressing firmly against it. He grabbed the lube and coated himself and the omega.

 

“Yeah, daddy, I can take it…  _ Make _ me take it!” Roger  _ begs _ out, moving his hips up against his alphas. Whining softly. “I  _ need _ it… I need  _ you… _ Make me feel good?” He whines, biting his lip. Spreading his legs wider for his lover. He felt like he was in heat almost. Just as horny at least… “ _ Fuck _ … Please…”

 

“Good boy, baby.” Brian moaned, his hips pushing forward slowly. He was surprised how easily he could move into his omega without any prep. Roger was tighter than normal but still loose enough to take him. The alpha was waiting for his mate to show a hint of pain so he could stop, but it never came. Instead he just kept pushing his hips down as best he could. Once the alpha was fully seated he let out a long moan, his head thrown back. Brian took the omegas legs and lifted them over his shoulders, leaning forward so the omega was practically bent in half. With a quick thrust he found the omegas prostate on his first try. 

 

Roger moaned out, his eyes rolling back as his legs tightened around the older man’s shoulders. His mouth hung open as a series of moans left his throat. Brian continued with a quick pace, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Not even trying to tease the omega. And Roger was in  _ complete _ ecstasy. They hadn’t done anything like this is a _ while _ . 

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Roger gasps out. “Fuck fuck, Brian~! Like that, baby,  _ please _ !” He moaned loudly, not quite sure what he was begging for, but whatever it was, Brian gave it to him. Hitting his prostate with more vigor, gripping his hips to gain more power. The omega felt tears on pleasure stream down his face as he almost screamed out. His body shaking as he came to a release, cum spilling over both their chests. He felt Brian slow down as he came down from his high, letting his body calm down. Roger gasped and panted before nodding up at his alpha to continue.

 

The alpha let out a growling moan. He sat up quickly and took the omegas thighs in hand. He guided his mate to cross his ankles around his neck, his arms wrapping around the warm thighs. With a quick brutal pace he began to pound into his mate, his mind flooded with the need to mark Roger inside and out as his. The omegas moaned and screamed in bliss below him, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly his eyes popped open and his hips stilled to a stop. He let go of the omegas legs, letting them fall so his feet were planted on the mattress. Roger whined up at him, trying to move his hip, but Brian held him still. 

 

“Ro… Roger, my knot.” He looked down at his penis to see the base swollen. It wasn't as large as it was when his mate was in heat, but it was close. “Rog, my knot is swelling.” He marveled looking up at his mate with a grin. “I'm going to knot you, I'm going to lock us together.”

 

“ _ Fuck! _ Yes, please, daddy!  _ Please _ knot me!” Roger whines. His favorite thing is to be locked to his husband. It made him feel secure, loved, and  _ dominated _ . He  _ fucking _ loved it. He wished they could always knot together, but unfortunately only the hormones from heat could make his alpha swell… Well. Apparently heat  _ and _ pregnancy. Roger was  _ so _ excited as he tried to grind up against his lover.

 

“ _ No!”  _ Brian scolded, grabbing his omegas little hips and holding them down. “Daddy is in charge tonight.” He leaned down to kiss his omega sweetly, but quickly turned it filthy and dominated the youngers mouth. He pulled back quickly, sitting up once again. He widened his legs, forcing Roger to do the same, before taking him under the knees. With a deliberate thrust he nailed the omegas prostate, making him sing with pleasure. He snapped his hips again and again until the omega was sobbing with pleasure, his body shaking from his prostate being assaulted over and over again. Brian watched his omegas prick, and when he saw he was on the very edge of cumming he pulled out. Roger  _ screamed  _ at him _.  _ But Brian quickly pushed back in, his knot passing the tight ring of muscle, sending them both into a moaning shaking orgasm as they became locked together.

 

Roger saw pure white as Brian locked him. He felt his body shudder and shake in pleasure as he came again. He knew his voice was probably stupidly loud and babbling incoherent words, but he didn’t care. He was on cloud 9. He hadn’t felt this good since before he was pregnant. And  _ christ _ he loved the full, warm feeling inside him. His body was completely relaxed and not sore for once…

 

“F- _ fuck _ … Bri…” He whines softly. Giving a small purr as he nuzzles up to his alpha. “I’m so full… So  _ perfect _ … I love it… Love being filled by you…” He mutters softly, panting and trying to catch his breath.

 

“...Always fill you.” Brian managed, his mind clouded by pleasure. He didn’t think he could form a whole sentence if he wanted to. Taking deep breaths be focused on where he was and the amazing smell of his omega and their love making. “Ho-how long do you… think I'll stay locked?” He questioned, finally lifting his body to hover over his pregnant mate. 

 

“Ho-how long…? I hope forever… Or at least a-all night… Now... realistically?” Roger pants softly, biting his lip. “Pro-probably an hour or so…” He pouts softly, not wanting to think about that. Just wanting to enjoy the warmth of his lover. “I-I don’t want you… to pull out.. Promise…? Even after the knot goes down… Stay in me…?” He begs softly, looking up with those innocent, angelic, baby blues.

 

“No.” Brian shakes his head, watching ad Roger's eyes fill with betrayal and sadness. “No,  _ because  _ I'm going to fuck you again  _ and  _ knot you again.” He explains, kissing the omegas nose. He smiled as his husbands eyes widened with joy and excitement. Suddenly Brian became shy, he looked away from his omega, his cheeks turning red. “I also… want to- ahh… give you something.”

 

The omega tilted his head curiously, shifting slightly making him moan softly before glancing back up to his lover. “What do you want to give me, Bri…?” Roger wonders sweetly. Fingers slowly raking through the older man’s curls. Massaging his scalp the way his alpha liked.

 

Brian tilted his head back into the omegas fingers, humming softly at the feeling. Finally he looked back down at his omega. “I know Christmas is in a while but I got this for you before you became pregnant.” He sighed, looking away again. “I thought you might like it, but the reason it was made is kind of…. Not for you. But now that you  _ are  _ pregnant it might help.” He was looking anywhere but at his omega. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. He  _ knew  _ Roger would love it. Would think it was the greatest gift, at least he hoped. But it was something the omega had never even mentioned of wanting, or mentioned at all. Brian had only heard of it by chance, over hearing two woman talking. He knew his nerves were flooding their bond. “I just… wanted to get you something you would like. But it might end up being stupid, and you might never use it, or find it too  _ heavy _ . Just… tell me honestly what you think when I give it to you, once we can pull apart. Okay?” 

 

“Bri…” Roger giggled. “I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll love it. Don’t be so nervous. What is it…?” He coos softly, rubbing circles into the older man’s scalp. Sending soothing vibes through their bond. “Just tell me?”

 

“No.” He shook his head, giving a small smile. “It’s already wrapped. You'll have to open it and act just like its Christmas morning.” The alpha tried to tease to sooth his nerves.  _ Why are you so nervous. You know for a fact he will love it.  _ Brian decided his nerves were from Roger; his  _ need  _ to make Roger happy and comfortable. He just prayed this gift would do both of those.

 

Roger giggled again before biting his lip and closing his eyes. Letting out a moan like sigh as he moved his hips just  _ slightly _ . He let his entire body relax as he continued to play with Brian’s curls. Humming, cooing, and purring softly. He pushed feelings of contentment, love,  _ pleasure _ , and pure happiness through their bond. Loving the way his body tingled with the feeling of Brian locked to him…

 

The alpha pushed his worry away and focused solely on his omega. He leaned forward and nuzzled at his neck, biting and sucking and leaving marks. He smiled more as Roger's started to become louder, cooing and humming as loud as he could. Sadly his knot only lasted twenty minutes, unlike the normal hour during heat. He let himself slide free of his omega, kissing away his whines and cries with promises of another round. He quickly moved from the bed and to guest room, reaching for the highest shelf in the closet. The box was large and about twenty pounds, he quickly carried it to his omega, who was sitting cross legged on the bed. The alpha bit his lip as he set it before the man. 

 

Roger smiled and quickly open the present. His eyebrows furrowed in both hurt and confusion at the gift. A small frown forming on his lips as his blue eyes glanced at his alpha. He tried not to let his feelings cross the bond, but he knew it wasn’t successful. 

 

“Um…” Roger bit at his lip and looked back down at the gift. “...Thanks…?”

 

“ _ Oh fuck!”  _ Brian hissed. Of course the side facing Roger had to be the one with “ _ BEST FOR AUTISTIC PEOPLE”  _ on it. He quickly grabbed the box and turned it 180 degrees. “It was made for people with autism, it helps them calm down and sleep.” He hangs his head and covered his face with both hands. “It’s a weighted blanket. You love when there are  _ tons  _ of blankets on top of you because it’s warm  _ and  _ the weight, so I got you this. Then I became more excited when I read they also help when pregnant, the weight keeps your body from becoming so sore.” He explained his head still in his hands. “And it's  _ crazy _ soft. Its 25 pounds, it might be too heavy, but it is queen size.”

 

The omega sat there for a moment before a laugh erupted from his throat. He fell back on the bed he was laughing so hard, but immediately tried to calm down as he read before that the baby didn’t like belly laughs like this. But he sincerely couldn’t help it right now.

 

“Oh, Brian, love! This is so thoughtful!” He coos softly, still giggling as he sits back up slowly. “Y-you had me worried there for a minute, but I love it… I’m sure it will really come in handy for me. You’re such a sweet, thoughtful alpha. What did I do to deserve you?” Roger wonders sweetly before leaning forward and removing Brian’s hands from his face and kissing him gently. “Thank you, love. It’s perfect…”

 

“Are you sure?” Brian questions, still not fully convinced. He stood quickly and opened the box, pulling out the large blanket, it was a deep red, nearly wine, color. Both sides were a longer soft fabric, it was stitched in 5x5 squares, keeping the weight evenly spread out. He shook it out a few times before laying it over his omega. “What do you think?”

 

“Love it.” Roger purred under the weight and heat of the soft blanket. “ _ Fuck _ I love it.” He purred even deeper this time as he snuggled into it. “It’s perfect… You know what would make this 10x more perfect…?” He asked. “You knotted in me again while we both snuggle under this amazing blanket.” His purr was louder as he imagined that. “Now  _ that _ sounds perfect…”

 

Brian grinned widely as Roger filled their bond with the love for the gift and the image of them locked together. The alpha quickly rounded the bed and came to lay behind his mate, spooning him. 

 

“I know this isn't what you had in mind, but this way it's easier for me to stay inside. And more comfortable when we fall asleep still locked together.” He hummed in his omegas ear. Using a single hand he lined himself up with the omegas used entrance and pushed inside. They both moaned loudly once he had seated himself. Brian started with a slow gentle pace, wanting to really feel his omega this time. He didn't want to fuck Roger now, he wanted to make love to him. To show him how much he meant to the alpha, that being with him in every way was a pleasure to the alpha. Being able to hold his hand, to share his mind, to share a home and to have a family together. He pushed all these thoughts across their bond as his hips slowly pumped, just teasing the man's prostate, his arms wrapped around his chest and his nose buried in the omegas neck. 

 

Roger moaned and whined softly. Letting his blue eyes slip close and head lean back against his lovers chest. He saw stars with each brush against his prostate, whining at how Brian  _ teased _ him, but didn’t complain. 

 

He slowly brought his own hand up to his growing belly, where one of Brian’s hand lay, and placed it upon his lovers hand. Drawing circles on the top of Brian’s hand softly as they moved slowly together. 

 

“ _ Brian _ …” He gasps softly as the older man just  _ barely _ brushes against his sweet spot. A finger slightly digging into the alpha’s hand. 

 

“Yes, my love?” Brian cooed softly. His hot breath brushed the omegas ears, his hips speeding up, chasing both their orgasms. Shifting his hips every so slightly making Roger gasped out, making Brian smile in his ear. “Tell me how it feels, my love. Tell me how it feels to be knotted out of heat.”

 

“ _Fu-fuck…_ ” Roger mutters for the hundredth time that night. “It feels a-fucking-mazing, Bri…” He gasps out. Trying to keep his mind clear. “God… I can actually enjoy it and not have my mind all fuzzy from heat… I _fucking_ ** _love_** it….” The omega moans softly as he speaks the truth. He always loved being knotted to his lover, even in the fuzzy mind set of heat. It made him feel loved and secure… But like this. Where he could actually _enjoy_ and process it. Roger couldn’t get enough… “I-I wish it were more than 20 minutes…” He whines, biting his lip softly.

 

“I'll fuck you every 20 minutes if I have to…” Brian panted, his hips moving as fast as they could, feeling their orgasms build. “...To keep you happy.” With a few more hard movements his knot swelled and shoved into his omega. He saw white as he emptied himself into his omega for the second time that night. “Ro-Roger.” He yelled out, for the first time being loud.

 

Roger eyes snapped open before rolling back as he let a moan rip from his throat. His own orgasam taking control of his entire body as he felt his lover spill deep inside him. The way his alpha  _ yelled _ out  _ his  _ name made his release just  _ so  _ much better. He didn’t remember the last time he came so hard outside of heat…

 

“Bri _ -Brian _ !” He gasps softly, feeling the sticky, hot sensation of Brian filling him completely. Already leaking down his thighs slightly. “ _ Fuck _ …” He tries to move his hips even closer to his alpha, making them both groan softly. “Love it, Bri… I-I fucking  _ love _ being knotted to you. Being  _ claimed  _ by you… filled by you. God it makes me want to cum again and again!” The omega moans out.

 

Brian hummed and pulled the omega closer to his chest. He nuzzled the youngers man neck, sucking and biting at their bond bite. “I love you so much, Roger.” He whispered, his hand rubbing softly over the growing bump of their child. He flattened his hand and pressed, his heart fluttering with the thought of soon he’d be able to feel movement. 

 

“Have you thought of a name?” He asked suddenly. His eyes were heavy with tiredness, but he forced them open, wanting to know Roger's answer.

 

“A name…? Well…” Roger hums sleepily. “Depends on the gender… But… I like Harold… If it’s a boy…?” He cuddles closer to Brian’s chest. “After you and your father… mostly after you, but we’ll let your dad take some credit…” 

 

“Harold?” Brian sighed. “Mmm I like it.” He sighed softly and nuzzled closer. “Harold, Roger and Brian Maylor….. I like it.” He whisper, falling asleep. 


	5. Like Dog Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys....... I cant even right now!!! HEHHEHEHEHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just.... Cant stop giggling.
> 
> **THIS IS NOW A SIDE PROJECT!!!!** READ END NOTES

Roger was 8 months pregnant with Harold Steven Maylor. His belly was big and round and Brian loved to run his hands over it, feeling their child move. But Roger was still uncomfortable all the time, but his alpha did everything he asked. 

 

The omega was really just exhausted… 24/7. His body hurt from sitting, standing, or laying down for too long. But one thing he was grateful for was  the fact that the child really didn’t kick or move too much. He had heard many ‘horror’ stories from other  _ mothers-to-be _ where the child just kicked and kicked. But not Harold. The child was calm. Moving and kicking to get in a new comfy position and then just chilling. Unless Brian excited him with his voice or something… But even then. It was never  _ bad _ .

 

With a sigh, Roger  _ waddled _ into their new home. He had been in a relatively good mood through the day. Not wanting to kill Freddie or anything, so it was  _ really _ one of his better days. But he truly was tired… He hadn’t listened to Brian the earlier night. Well… Not that he  _ didn’t _ listen to his lover urging him to go to bed. More like he just…  _ couldn’t _ fall asleep. So why should he have laid down just to toss and turn and keep Brian awake? But now he regretted not trying to force himself asleep… Because  _ all _ day he had been tired… and as he stepped into the warmth of their home, it  _ really _ hit him. 

 

He just felt heavy and aching. So without much of word, he waddled his way upstairs and to the bedroom. Plopping himself on the bed with a  _ loud _ sigh. His arms over his belly as he closed his eyes and just relaxed. His backed ached, feet ached, and worst of all his  _ breasts _ ached… That was the worst part of the pregnancy for Roger was how his chest swelled with milk. It made him look so much more feminine then he  _ already _ looked… But today, his breasts felt  _ especially _ sensitive and aching. 

 

Grumbling, he began to kick his shoes off. Not caring to try and make them neat. Just kicking them halfway across the room before he easily slipped his stretchy pants off. He flung his bag off his shoulders and took his jacket off, again just throwing it randomly across the room. He knew Brian would scold him later, but he didn’t care.    
  
Finally, he was able to tear his shirt off. Giving some relief to his swollen chest and belly. Not having the fabric rub and irritate him anymore. And with a final dramatically loud sigh, he flopped on his back to lay down. 

 

Brian moved into the bedroom a few minutes after Roger had sighed. He knew Roger was tired, so he picked up the clothes without saying anything, giving his lover a pass as he  _ was  _ carrying  _ his  _ child. Brian looked at his lover and saw a white pearl leaking from his nipple. 

 

“Oh love.” Brian sighed, he knew Roger was in pain and which how  _ early  _ his milk had come in only made it worse. His mouth watered at his looked over his lover, but watered more as he stared at the leaking milk. He was slightly disgusted with himself, this was a way to feed his children, not to feed himself. But he couldn’t stop the thought of tasting Roger's natural milk, having it sit heavy in his belly, filling him. It wasn’t even so much sexual for him, he just… wanted it. But the thought of filling Roger while sucking his breast dry did turn him on slightly. 

 

“What can I do to help?” Brian asked softly, rubbing his hands softly over the swollen stomach.

 

Roger peeked an eye open before humming. He shrugged softly as he let his hands rest on his belly as well. His hands slowly moved from his belly and up to his swollen chest. He made a small face as he felt the liquid.

 

“Ugh… of course…” He mutters softly. “No wonder they’re aching…” He gives a small huff before looking at his lover. Arching his eyebrow at the way Brian  _ looked _ at him. “Why? Is there something you have in mind..?”

 

“No.” Brian answers quickly, too quickly. He pulled his hand away and moved to the closet to put away Roger's things. “Just thought I'd offered.”

 

The omega shrugged and relaxed as much as he could before bringing his hand up. Looking at the liquid on his fingers. “Ever wonder what it tastes like…?” He wonders outloud. “I mean… I guess it’s not really weird to think. We put worse shit in our bodies… But it’s just… I don’t know… It’s like a kid and wondering what dog food tastes like…. Ya know?” 

 

“Ye-yeah I didn’t wonder what dog food tasted like.” Brian mumbled, he could feel Roger prodding him across their bond. “Are you… do you…? I mean…. I will… but… umm.” Brian stammered, looking anywhere but his husband and mate.

 

“Well, I was just wondering.” Roger shrugs, a small smirk. Obviously  _ not _ oblivious to Brian’s earlier thoughts. “Though I guess I should shower or something.” He hums softly as he sits up. A small bead of milk trickling down his chest from the sudden movement.  

 

Brian moved forward a step or two before stopping. “Rog-ger… would it be…. Would you be okay… if I… ya'know… tried?” Brian muttered, looking at his feet.

 

Roger looked up at his alpha with a small giggle. “I don’t mind, Brian. If you want to try, I’m more than happy to let you. And I think Harold isn’t going to be mad at sharing.” He says with a little smile. Tilting his head up and relaxing. “Though you should hurry. I’m really starting to leak…” The omega points out.

 

Brian quickly moved to kneel before his husband, his eyes tracing the line of liquid that dripped down. His eyes flicked to Roger's before he leaned forward and latching onto the right nipple. His tongue flicked forward to rub the soft skin before he sucked softly. The liquid quickly filled his mouth, sweet and rich, heavy like cream. He pulled another time before backing away. 

 

“It- it taste better than I would have thought.” Brian panted, his eyes locked on the nipple covered in his saliva. “Was-was that okay for you?” The alpha looked up at the omega. He could feel the heavy liquid in his stomach, making him feel warm and at peace.

 

The blue eyes fluttered open and looked at his lover. He bit his lip and smiled softly. “I-I really liked… It… didn’t feel like… sexually pleasuring… but in a sense it  _ was  _ pleasuring… It definitely felt  _ good _ .” He admits softly. “I liked it…” His fingers gently played with Brian’s hair as he looked at his lover. 

 

“Is the pressure not so bad?” Brian asked, watching as Roger nodded. Brian looked down at the small swollen breast before leaning in and taking it back into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he drank and drank, only pausing to breathe through his nose. Once there was hardly any milk landing on his tongue he pulled away. His stomach was deliciously warm and heavy, but he could easily take more. “Does that feel better? Did this help?” Brian licked his bottom lip where milk had dripped.

 

“Mmmhmmm” Roger hummed. His eyes closed as he was completely relaxed. It had felt so good to have his lover suck him… Really  _ anytime  _ Brian touched, but this was especially nice. “It does feel better, lover…” He purrs softly, eyes peeking open to look at Brian again. A smiled softly. “You look like you enjoyed it…” 

 

“Well… I mean… it-its helping you and I'll do anything for you.” Brian blushed looking away. Roger grabbed his face and made him look up, raising an eyebrow at him. Blushing more Brian sighed. “I-I've thought about this for a… while. I love how your breast look and I've always wanted to try your milk… But I thought… I dont know… that you would find me weird… because this is for our child, not to feed me… and it's weird, I shouldn't… I don't know.” Brian sighed feeling very very embarrassed.

 

“My love, I’ve asked so many embarrassing things with you… It’s only fair you do the same.” Roger giggles softly. “I’m always okay with what you want to try. As long as it’s not life threatening or anything... and it’s natural to be curious.” He smiles warmly, gently cups Brian’s cheek. Letting his thumb rub the man’s cheek. “And I’m always happy to share~” He teases with a giggle.

 

“Yes but it's not okay that  _ I  _ don't want to share with our  _ child!”  _ Brian hissed, feeling so much shame. “You shouldn't have let me do this.” He shook his head looking away. “Because now I'm going to be jealous of a babe who  _ needs  _ this, when I, a grown man, do not.”

 

“Love.” Roger giggles. “There’s plenty for both of you~” He teases softly, biting his life. His eyes twinkling at his lover. “You’ll just have to get used to sharing~~” The omega coos with a smirk on his lips. Humming as he continues to rub Brian’s cheek.

 

Brian let out a growl and latched onto the still full breast. He quickly emptied this breast, his stomach becoming even heavier and filled to the brim. He licked at the nipple, making sure there was not a drop he missed before pulling away. 

 

“Your milk taste just as sweet as you smell.” Brian hummed, burying his face between the two mounds. “Well…. I don’t think you will need to complain about your breast being full anymore.” Brian glanced up at his omega, his eyes shining with mischief. “Because I will  _ happily _ keep these empty for you.”

 

“Mmm~ I’m glad I have  _ someone _ to help!” Roger sighs dramatically as he puts the back on his hand to his forehead. “Such a loving alpha I have!!” He exclaims, smirking and looking at his lover. “Are you comfy?” He asks in a mocking baby voice to the man snuggled to his bare chest. 

 

“Very actually.” Brian grinned. He leaned up and softly kissed his omega. “I love you, and I'm glad I made you feel more comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> HI GUYS!!!!!!!! I just want to tell you all we love each and every single one of you, and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> So I just wanted to say a few things to keep you all updated!!
> 
> 1) Alpha/omega has become a side project as we already have so many parts to it!! A lot of you have been asking about it!  
> 2) Updates may no longer be every night starting next week. I was put on mandatory over time at work and Jess is back to full time school 😒😒 We both wish these stories could be our full focus (we honestly tell each other that everyday) but real life is a bitch!
> 
> **3) SUNDAYS WILL NOW BE SIDE PROJECT SUNDAY!!! ** These will be the times we updated 101 Kink and Alpha/Omega. Also we have side project ideas we might add these Sundays.
> 
> Again thank you all for following our stories and the amazing comments!! Love y'all ~Lion_62


	6. The Water Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold is making his way into the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!! hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Another two chapter will be posted tonight!

“Jesus, Brian! I’m  _ pregnant! _ Not useless! There’s a slim, but visible difference!” Roger yells in frustration. For once, trying to fold his own laundry only for Brian to come him and tell him to relax. Roger was  _ sick _ of relaxing. Sick of not being able to move a finger without Brian, Clare, Freddie, John, or the fucking world telling him to  _ Take it easy _ . Also  _ highly _ sick of the huge bump on him. He was  _ somewhere _ near 9 months. Definitely ready to pop. He was frustrated, annoyed, aching, and just all around moody. 

 

“I can fold my own damned laundry!” He grumbles, yanking the shirt from Brian before angrily folding it and slamming it on top of the pile of other folded clothes. 

 

“I'm just trying to help, love.” Brian whispered, trying not to snap himself. Roger  _ was  _ moody and he had a right to be, but Brian was ready to stab his own eye out. Whatever he did it was  _ wrong  _ to the omega. If he held the boy, it was  _ wrong and uncomfortable.  _ If he tried to make love to his husband, he was doing it  _ wrong  _ and hurting Roger's back. If he made food for his lover there was too much salt and it was  _ wrong.  _ Brian was so frustrated! Roger glared when Brian said he was trying to help, and Brian couldn’t help but growl. 

 

“I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry nothing I do helps! Do you want me to fucking leave? Would that be easier? I just want to make you comfortable and stop hurting, Roger! I'm not trying to annoy you or make it worse!” Brian huffed in frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Roger shrunk back and looked down. Looking and feel much like a kicked puppy. He didn’t want to fight, nor did he want Brian to feel that way. He silently took another shirt from the basket and folded it slowly.

 

“I just-... Yeah…” He mumbles. “I want to be alone for a bit…” He admits softly. He felt bad. This was  _ their _ home, but… He didn’t want to risk them getting in a fight or Brian holding a grudge against him… “Please…” 

 

“Alright.” Brian felt himself deflate. He quickly left the room and went to the kitchen… but he didnt know how much  _ space  _ Roger wanted. He so got a notepad and wrote a quick note before leaving the house. 

 

_ Going to my parents, call me if you need anything or when you want me to come home.  _

_ I love you, stay safe.  _

_ ~Bri _

 

+++

 

“Oh, my dear. Don’t worry.” Ruth cooed softly as she sat by her son. Handing him a hot cup of tea and rubbing his back. “It’s very normal for such flights to happen. You can’t help but want to help your love in such a time. But I’ve been in his position… He’s not meaning to be mean. I know you know this. But he’s just… Just moody. These kind of fights are nothing to worry about. You’re both in a delicate stage. It will all be all right. Right, Harold?” She looks to her husband. Harold just smiles and nods.

 

“At least he hasn’t thrown an ironing board at you.” The older alpha say simply before taking a sip of his own tea. Ruth hitting him with her wash towel.

 

“Careful, next I’m throwing the hot iron with it.” Ruth mutters making her husband laugh.

 

“Oh, you threw an ironing board at him.” Brian laughed, he could not imagine his mother doing such a thing. The phone began to ring, Ruth quickly stood and went to get it. 

 

“Hello…. Oh Roger, yes he’s here… of course, are you alright?... Yes one moment.” She put the phone to her shoulder. “Brian dear, it's for you. Its Roger, he sounds very upset.” The young alpha hurried to the phone quickly taking it from his mother. 

 

“Roger, love, what's wrong? Did you fall down the stairs?” Brian asked worriedly, becoming concerned for husband. He could hear Roger's heavy breathing and sniffles. “Roger, you’re crying what's wrong?”

 

“ _ I-I’m sorry. I-I di-didn’t mean to be such a little bitch to you! I-I know you only meant well a-and I-I shouldn’t have acted the way I did an-and I-I think… Br-Brian, I think my water broke! I-I’m scared… _ ” The voice sobs from the other end of the phone. Taking deep breaths between words and cries.

 

“ _ WHAT!?”  _ Brian yelled, panicking. “Are you having contractions? Are you at home still? I'm on my way to pick you up, the hospital bag is by the door, you need to get our toothbrushes and your shoes on. I'm on my way. Don't worry, baby, I'm on my way.” Brian hopped foot to foot waiting for Roger to hang up so he would make the five minute drive home to his lover.

 

_ “I-I know. I-I’m not having contractions. Ju-just a bit freaked out… Take your time, don’t speed.” _ Roger replies in a slightly calmer voice before hanging up.

 

“Brian.” Ruth soothed softly, taking the phone. “Go get him, don’t rush. It’s just early labor. Get him to the hospital. We’ll meet you there.” She hums, urgering her son out the door.

 

Brian ran to his car and  _ didn’t speed  _ home, it only took him 3 minutes to get there. 

 

“Roger!” He yelled entering the front door, finding his lover pacing the kitchen, one hand on his back the other on his round belly. “Roger.” Brian quickly moved to his omega and hugged him tight to his chest, feeling the man shake and his stomach tighten. “Oh love!” Brian whispered holding onto his husband as the contraction rolled over him, Roger crying into his shoulder. “I know, baby. Let's get you to the hospital, then get the medicine in you.” Brian could see the evidence of Roger's water breaking on his pants. “Do you want to change pants before we go?”

 

“Ye-yeah…” The omega whimpers. “I-I was going to head upstairs but the contraction hit… I wasn’t able to grab the toothbrushes, I-I’m sorry…” He mumbles and looks down. The contraction slowly leaving him bed and letting him calm. “I need yo-your help… I’m sorry for being such a brat…”

 

“Shh, lover, it's okay.” Brian hushed, his hand moving over Roger's short hair. He moved Roger to the table and sat him down. “I'll be right back, call me if another one hits.” Brian kissed Roger softly before running upstairs, grabbing Roger some of his sweats and underwear and the other things they would need. “Alright.” Brian whispered, helping Roger change quickly. 

 

Another contraction hit when Brian was about to move them to the car, so they stopped, Brian making Roger sit. “That was 14 minutes, both of them lasted 2 minutes.” Brian told checking his watch. “Alright.” Brian lifted Roger into his arms and carried the man to the car, making sure he was comfortable before running back inside for their bags.

 

Roger was just beginning to calm as Brian came back to the car. He stared out the window and felt nervous and scared for the next few hours. The idea of labor had  _ always _ scared him. Even when he started wanting kids. He was fine with the idea of being pregnant… but the delivery frightened him. He stayed quiet as Brian pulled out and started for the hospital. About half way, another contraction hit, The traffic on the road making the journey a little longer. Roger didn’t mind. Even though he knew his labor wouldn’t wait, it sure felt nice to think it could…

 

As they parked, he saw Ruth and Harold waiting outside with a nurse and a wheelchair. He felt himself tense up and begin in mentally panic. He wasn’t ready for  _ any _ of this. He was scared of going in.

 

“Br-Brian…” He whimpers, looking to his alpha with scared, wide blue eyes. His little form shaking slightly. 

 

“Shh, baby.” Brian whispered, reaching over and touching Roger's face gently. “Its okay, I'll be beside you the whole time. I know this seems scary, but soon we will have Harold in our arms. And we already told the doctor you want an epidural so there wont be too much pain.” Brian soothed, feeling all of Roger's worries across their bond. “We got this, baby. You and I.  _ You  _ can do this, and I'll be right beside you the whole time.” Brian moved out of the car and to Roger's side, lifting him easily into his arms. 

 

Brian kept Roger in his hold instead of putting him in the wheelchair, but he did hand his father his keys. “Will you grab our bags, someone also needs to call Winnie.” Brian carried his shaking husband to the mother and baby section of the hospital, nurses surrounding them quickly. “We think his water broke, hes at 39 weeks yesterday.” Brian told easily, carrying Roger to the bed they offered. Soon monitors and wires were connected to Roger, finding his heartbeat and the babies.

 

“Well, looks like we're having a baby today.” Their doctor smiled as he came into the room. He was an older beta that was kind and reminded them both of Harold. “Roger,  _ Brian,  _ if it's okay with you I'd like to examine the birthing channel.” Brian couldn’t help from growling, the thought of someone else touching Roger there making his inner alpha very angry. 

 

Roger gave a small  _ look _ to Brian before nodding to the doctor to do his work. His alpha watching the doctor  _ very _ closely. The omega laid still and just tried to focus on anything but the baby about to come into the world via his body. The beta hummed softly and nodded his head.

 

“You look like you’re in good shape for the big show! You nervous?” The doctor smiles at the little nod given by the omega. “Don’t be. You’re gonna do great, Roger. You even have your alpha here with you. Just a couple of hours and you’ll have your bouncing baby boy in your arms! I promise.” The man gives a cheeky smile to the shaking boy. Roger was able to slightly relax and give a small smile back.

 

“O-okay. Thanks, doctor.” Roger says softly before the man exits the room to talk to the nurses. He gave a small sigh and looked at Brian. “We’re about to be parents…”

 

+++

 

Brian felt like everything was moving so quickly. Roger was pushing. He was pushing and pushing and the baby wasn't coming out. Nurses and the doctor were yelling, saying  _ this isn’t good. We might have to go to the OR.  _ Brian felt his heart sink as Roger panted and cried. Even with the epidural Roger was in so much pain. 

 

“Brian, listen to me.” The doctor yelled over the commotion. “Roger's hips are too narrow, the baby's shoulder are stuck. I'm going to have to pull, it's going to hurt Roger slightly, you need to hold him around the middle and keep him calm. Can you do that?” Brian felt like a deer in headlights. “Brian, for Roger's health and safety as well as the babys you  _ have  _ to do this.” 

 

“Okay.” Brian whispered, feeling himself shaking. He quickly let go of Roger's hand and wrapped his arms around his middle, pressing them chest to chest. Roger let out a small cry as another contraction came and he pushed. Brian leaned over and bit hard at Roger's bond bite, the omega cried out in surprise and pain as the doctor pulled. A few gasps came from the nurses, then silences. Brian immediately thought the doctor had pulled his baby's head off and looked up and over Roger's open legs. 

 

Suddenly a loud and very upset cry filled the room. Brian saw little arms and legs kicked, and the smell of a new baby filled his nose.  _ Harold  _ cried again and his little jaw began to shiver. 

 

“Well done, Roger. You have a beautiful baby boy!” The doctor smiled brightly. “Brian, cut the cord.” The alpha reached for the scissors and worked them over the tough muscle umbilical cord. “Roger, I need you to push a few more times to get the after birth.” Brian looked back at the tired blond who was watching their baby be taken to be cleaned up. “Roger?”

 

“Rog… Harold is here. But you need to finish the after birth so you can hold him.” Brian whispered, squeezing his arms still around the omegas middle. 

 

“Dad… would you like to hold the baby?” One of the nurses asked touching Brian's back. Brian looked at the his son who was still being cleaned then back at his omega. He let go of Roger and went to his son who was still crying and shivering. Brian quickly pulled off his shirt and picked up the baby gently, pressing the still bloody baby into his skin. The child calmed some and opened his big blue eyes. 

 

“Hello, Harold, let's go see your momma. He’s so very excited to meet you.” Brian slowly walked back to Roger who had just finished birthing the after bits. “Here he is, Harold.” Brian whispered helping Roger open his gown and lay the baby on his skin.

 

The omega instantly relaxed at the feeling of his child resting on his chest. He couldn’t find any words, but he felt the tears well up in his eyes as the little hands grabbed at his skin. The small cries and whines from the newborn were music to Roger’s ears. 

 

“He’s a healthy boy, you two. Probably a tad hungry.” The doctor smiles, wiping his hands dry. Roger hummed softly as he, with the help of the nurses and Brian, sat up just slightly. A small, hoarse giggle leaving his throat as he watched the grabby hands and the little mouth opening with need. With the help of a nurse, they guided the baby carefully to his breast. Without much need of help or encouragement, Harold latched on happily and sucked. His blue eyes fluttering closed and his little hands balling up into fists.

 

“Hungry, baby…” Roger coos softly. A small, dazed look in his eyes as he smiled down at his baby. “So hungry…” He giggles softly. Gently rubbing the babes back. 

 

Brian leaned over his  _ family,  _ pressing a soft kiss to Roger's head, an arm wrapping around him, his free hand moving to brush the thick dark hair on Harold's head. 

 

“Do you think he’ll have my curls or your straight hair?” Brian asked softly, his heart hurting he was feeling so much joy. He watched as Harold sucked away, drinking deeply, his eyes fluttering opened then closed. 

 

“Why not both…?” Roger giggles sleepily. His own eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed completely. His hand just barely ghosting over Harold’s small back as the babe continued to happily eat. “He’s gonna be a stroooong alpha… just like his daddy…” He mutters softly, his smile widening as he spoke. “Right, Harold…? You’re gonna be just like your daddy… I love you both…” He hums, his voice getting more and more slurred as he struggled to stay awake. “Bri… I love you…”

 

“I love you too, Roger.” Brian whispered, helping his lover wiggle back down in the bed. Harold was done eating and had started to cry, Brian quickly took him, letting Roger fall asleep. They were moved into another room, Harold was cleaned fully and checked over. When a nurse went to clean up Roger, Brian growled. So they gave him warm water and allowed him to do it, Brian taking extra care to make sure Roger was cleaned before he moved the sleeping omega to a new bed with new sheets. Roger work for a moment, grumbling sleepily and reaching for Brian's hand, then went back to sleep with a tight grip on his alpha. 

 

Harold was now clean and a nurse showed him how to swaddle the baby. Brian worked his hand out of Roger's and picked up his child, taking a moment to scent the little neck, his alpha memorizing the scent and making a claim to it. Brian just smiled, kissing the child’s sleeping head, rubbing his cheek softly. 

 

“Hi, my baby. I love you so much, and your papa loves you so much. We are gonna have so much fun together.” Brian whispered to the child as he sat down on the bed next to Roger. 

 

+++

 

Roger’s eyes fluttered open and he felt a stiff, pain as he moved. He let out a small whimper and blinked his eyes a few times to get a clear take of his surroundings. Looking over, he saw Brian asleep on the bed next to him. Harold’s blue eyes staring right at him making his own eyes widen slightly at how quiet the baby was being. Just at peace with being held… And Roger wanted to hold the babe more than anything.

 

Biting his lip, he slowly struggled to sit himself up. Wincing in pain as he wiggled himself to sit up against the pillows behind him. The distance between the two beds was relatively small.  _ 2 or 3 steps and I’ll be over there… No biggie… _ Roger tried to tell himself. He wasn’t sure what time it was now or when he had given birth. It was pretty dark out, so it was either really later or super early. 

 

With a deep breath, he tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Whimpering out slightly and instantly biting his lip. Hoping he didn’t wake his alpha. Those intense big blue eyes were watching his every move. Harold making small noises and wiggling on Brian’s chest in a similar fashion as the person across the room. 

 

Brian jumped awake at the feeling of the baby move, his arms reflexively tightening around the small bundle. He heard a small whimper and looked over to see Roger trying to stand. 

 

“Love no.” Brian held the babe close and stood, going to Roger's side, helping him slip back in bed and get covered. “You need to stay laying down.” He whispered as he handed his child to the omega. “You should have woken me, I was only dozing.” He whispered.

 

Roger let out a deep purr as he held the baby close. Nuzzling his nose to the thick patch of dark hair. His heart melting at the small cooing noise from the babe. 

 

“I didn’t want to wake you…” He hums softly. Gently kissing the top of Harolds head. Slowly looking up to his alpha. Giving a small purr when the baby continued to squirm. “Help me with the gown…?” He asks softly. “I want to… need to feed him.”

 

“Skin to skin is also important, it will help us bond with him.” Brian hummed, putting back on his own shirt. He moved to Roger's side and unclipped the gown, pushing it to the side and taking the baby blanket too. “Is it bad I'm slightly jealous?” Brian asked only half joking, leaning down to press a kiss to Roger's lips. “He was 7 pounds 15 ounces. 23 inches long, born at 9:16 PM.”

 

Roger giggled softly and kissed Brian back before focusing on his babe just enough to make sure he started sucking without a problem. “He’s beautiful… So handsome, Brian… I-... Thank you for giving him to me, my alpha. He’s perfect…” Roger says softly. Looking from the babe up to his lover with shimmering blue eyes. “He’s  _ ours _ … You shouldn’t feel jealous. He’s handsome just like you… Going to be so strong, by the look of his appetite.” He giggles. “Just like his daddy… Well. Okay, maybe you can be a bit jealous.” He winks with a cheeky smile. 

 

“Very jealous.” Brian fake growled, smiling back at Roger. “But you do make milk fast so  _ hopefully  _ there will still be some for me.” Brian whispered, he had grown use to feeding from Roger a few times a day, the omegas milk having come in so early. “And thank you for for bonding with me, for marrying me, and for wanting to  _ have our  _ baby. He already loves you so much.”

 

Roger gave a loud purr, making the babe whine in surprise before going back to sucking greedily. “I love you…” He hums softly. Relaxing and letting his head lean back. Both Harold and him jumping slightly as his own stomach growled  _ loudly _ . Harold gave another loud whine before continuing his own meal making Roger giggle and look up at his alpha. A little blush on his cheeks.

 

“I’m a bit hungry…” He admits softly as another, lower rumble came from his stomach making him giggle. 

 

“Well then let's feed you as well.” Brian smiled sweetly, picking up the menu and looking over it. He quickly found a few things he thought Roger would like and a few he  _ knew  _ he would like, ordering them quickly for his husband. “How are you feeling?” Brian asked as he fiddled with his bed, trying to figure out how to turn off the breaks so he could move it. “Ah ha!” He said in triumph, pushing the bed slowly until it hit Roger's. “There, now we can sleep  _ together.”  _ Brian grinned, knowing a nurse would make him move it back once they saw.

 

Roger gave a big smile. “You’re silly.” He giggles softly before sighing. “And I feel… There are small pains here and there. Especially when I try to move too much… But overall I feel fine. Just hungry and still a little tired.” He shrugs. Instantly alter as he felt Harold wiggle a bit, no longer sucking. He gently moved him a bit more up on his chest before patting the babes back. Waiting for the satisfied little burp. Roger giggled for the hundredth time. “Think he’s full?” He jokes softly.

 

“Try the other side?” Brian suggests moving onto the now big bed and cuddling close to his family. “If he is done….” Brian wiggled his eyebrows, before pecking his husbands lips. He reached out and let the small creature grab his finger. “Hey, my little astronaut.” Brian whispered, leaning over Roger and pressing his lips to the pink knee. “Our mothers said they would be back in the morning if it was alright. They are both bubbling with excitement.”

 

Roger only hummed as Harold showed no interest in eating anymore. His big eyes drooping closed as his tummy was full and he was safely held. Roger smiled softly and picked the baby blanket up, gently draping it over the small body. “God, Brian… You’re going to get annoyed with me saying this but… He’s perfect, my love…” He mutters sweetly, looking up to his alpha. 

 

“I could never get annoyed of that, because I think the same thing.” Brian laughed. “But you are perfect as well. I know that the birth was hard and you did so well.” Brian leaned and kissed his omega. “Hopefully this doesn't scare you away from wanting to give harold brothers and sisters, though.” He whispered. They had talked about wanting a good size family, with three or four kids. Brian was excited, to have Harold running around with little Roger's following behind, all of them making grabby hands at their big brother. “It will be hard trying to figure out how to be dads while on tour… but… Freddie is pregnant so I doubt we will be going for a while.”

 

Roger was quiet for a minute before looking down at the sleeping babe. “What if… What if this did scare me? And I didn’t want…” He trails off softly. Biting his lip as he gently rubbed Harolds back. “Would you… would you be mad?”

 

“No!” Brian quickly grabbed Roger's chin and held it firmly, making the blue eyes meet his hazel ones. “Love, its your body and your choice. I would love to have more babies, but I would also love just to have Harold. If you don't want anymore than we will use protection or whatever else we must. If you don't want babies and you  _ do  _ get pregnant then… that's a different story. But if you don't want anymore because this was so hard than we won't try for anymore.” Brian whispered seriously.

 

“Brian…” Roger whispered just as seriously. “It’s a good thing… Neither of us will have to worry about that.” He grins ear to ear. His blue eyes  _ shining _ in the dim hospital lights. A small giggle leaving his throat. “Because I want to fill a  _ mansion _ with children!” He exclaims softly, leaning in and kissing Brian in a sweet, passionate kiss. “This scared me, but the end result, my love… The end result is  _ so _ worth it. I can’t wait for out next child… But for now we have this little one to keep us up at night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story one of our side projects, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before, sundays we update side projects!
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays


	7. Baby Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby giggles!!!!!!!!! FLUFFY!!!

Brian woke to the sound of a loud cry from the other room. Roger was asleep on his chest, grumbling and beginning to wake. 

 

“Shh, I got him.” Brian whispered, moving Roger off his chest and going to their son across the room. The one month old, cried loudly, his pacifier having fallen out. “Hey, my little astronaut, shh.” Brian put the paci back in his mouth and picked him up. Holding him close to his chest and sway-bouncing across the room, making as constant  _ shhshhshhshhshh  _ sound. Harold immediately began to calm, his little eyes that were turning from blue to light blue rolling closed. 

 

Roger sat up and looked at his husband and child. His hair was a mess and there were small bags under his eyes, much like his lover. “His diaper dry…? Is he hungry…?” He questions softly. Feeling more and more sleepy as the babe drifted to sleep in Brian’s arms. “He tired…” He mutters, falling back against the soft mattress. 

 

“Just lost his paci.” Brian yawns, laying the now sleeping child back in the cradle. He went back to the bed and cuddled closer to his lover, hand hands slipping under Roger's shirt as he started to fall back asleep. 

 

+++

 

“Found it!!” Roger yells from down the hall. Running back to the kitchen where Brian was frantically putting everything in the diaper bag. Roger handed him the extra pacifier before quickly running past to make sure they had their coats, wallets, and everything for themselves. “What else… what else..” He mutters, looking around the kitchen. Smiling slightly as he made eye contact with the snug babe in his carrier, ready to be taken to his Meme and Pepaw’s (for some reason, Harold Senior was insistent on being a  _ Pepaw _ . And Ruth just seemed like a  _ Meme _ ).

 

“Oh, shit! Hold on, I forgot something!” He groans, running past them and upstairs in a hurry. “You can get everything in the car!! I’ll be only a minute!!” He yells, searching for the bag he was supposed to bring to Ruth. 

 

Brian grabs the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. He moved to the table and grabbed the bag of little toys and extra clothes. Going to the fridge he grabbed the extra breastmilk, his hands now becoming full. 

 

“Grab Harold on your way out!” Brian yells, hearing Roger thunder down the stairs as he himself moves out the door. He pushed the bags into the car then moved to the backseat and made sure the baby seat holder was firmly in place and buckled down, ready to keep their child safe. 

 

Roger ran down the stairs and grabbed a bag Brian had forgot before quickly running out the door and locking up. Brian was now seated in the front seat, waiting, as Roger opened the back and throwing the bags in with the others. Not taking much of a second look before closing the door and climbing into the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed against the seat. Completely exhausted and it wasn’t even 10 AM. 

 

But as he relaxed, he realized how stupidly quiet the car was. He slowly looked at his husband who looked back at him before the both glanced to the back. The carrier not locked in or anywhere in sight. The duo looked back to each other and without a word, Roger unbuckled and got out of the car. Running back into the home, he saw Harold sitting there, snugly in his carrier. Just… lookin’ around with his big wondering eyes.

 

Sighing, Roger picked the carrier up and walked back out. Locking up once more, he made his back to the backseat. Locking the carrier in securely. Waiting till he heard the loud  _ click _ before closing the door and getting back in the passenger seat. Slamming the door shut and re-buckling himself. He felt his lovers eyes on him.

 

“Don’t you say a word.” He grumbles softly.

 

“Never, my love.” Brian grins, pulling quickly out of the driveway. 

 

+++

 

Harold would not stop crying. He had been screaming for nearly two hours now, his bum was changed, he was fed, he was wrapped in his favorite blanket, he was well rested. There was  _ nothing  _ that could be wrong… other than he just wanted to cry. 

 

Brian and Roger had tried everything, each of them holding him, burping him, bouncing him, swaddling him, anytime his paci would touch his mouth he would spit it out. Brian noticed how frazzled and frustrated Roger looked, pacing the living room with the baby in his arms. 

 

“My love, let me take him.” Brian whispered, moving in front of his omega. Roger gave him a very… weary look, Brian only smiled. “Its okay, I don’t mind him crying. You need to go rest, you were up all night with him.”

 

Roger bit his lip. Wanting to argue and fight that he was more than capable to keep up with the screaming child. But he didn’t want to start anything between him and his lover, nor did he want to upset the babe anymore than he already was… Also, he had to admit that he was pretty tired. He had gotten up quickly the past night when Harold began to cry. Urging Brian back to sleep as he soothed the child. Only Harold didn’t fall right back asleep like usual. So Roger had taken the babe downstairs and cared for him. Making the little one tired until he  _ finally _ fell asleep. 

 

With a small nod, he began to hand Harold off to Brian. Giving a small confused looked as Brian gently grabbed his arm, but smiling softly as their lips met in a small kiss. But to both their surprise, the crying had stopped and a little  _ giggle _ came from their son. They both pulled away with relieved faces as they looked to their child, only for him to immediately start crying again.

 

Roger jumped slightly at the loud, alarming sound before sharing a confused look with his lover. Both of them hesitantly kissing again. Greeted with the same reaction. Harold stopping his crying to giggle and smile. As they parted, the crying started up again.

 

“Uh…” Roger giggled slightly, looking at his husband with an arched brow. 

 

“I guess this means we get a free make out session.” Brian smiled, immediately kissing his omega again. Harold giggled and cooed, Brian shoving his tongue down Roger's throat. When the omega began to moan and his knees became wobbly, Brian picked him up and moved them to the sofa. Roger straddling him as he held the babe who was cooing and giggling. “I have to admit I like this.” Brian laughed, kissing his way along Roger's jaw.

 

Roger moaned softly, tilting his head to the side. Scoffing as Harold’s little hands clapped together. “Jeez… He’s either a hopeless romantic like you or a grade A pervert like… well. Maybe he’s both.” He mumbles softly. His body shivering at the small touches of his lover. It had been a good 2 months, give or take a few  _ weeks _ since he had shared any intimate touch. Both being either to cranky, tired, moody, or dealing with their child to really worry about that side of their relationship. And Roger could  _ really _ feel the tension now. 

 

“Ma-maybe we should put on a movie for him…? A romantic movie since that’s what he  _ seems _ to enjoy…” He tries to keep his voice even as he speaks.  

 

“He's already falling asleep.” Brian whispered looking at their child who was yawning. “Go to our room get  _ ready,  _ I'll put Harold down in his room.” Brian whispered pulling away from Roger and noticing the baby didn't cry. The omega moved off his lap and Brian took the child. He bounced the child as he moved to the nursery. The baby sound asleep by the time Brian laid him down. 


	8. Never Take Alone Time For Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays

Harold had been asleep for about 10 minutes. Enough for Roger to decide it was safe for him to slip into something…  _ sexy _ .

 

It had been about a week since Roger and his husband had made out. Their son giggling and encouraging them. Though when Roger had hit the bed, he had  _ passed _ the  _ fuck _ out. Unfortunately since then, they didn't get any other opportunity to continue their… passion. But Roger was really… really hoping that Harold would stay asleep and allow his parents to blow of some  _ much _ needed steam. 

 

Roger ran to his bathroom and grabbed a red lacy pair of lingerie. He stripped himself and slipped the lacy garments on and looked over himself. Making a small face. Since giving birth, with everything  _ going on down there _ , the stretch marks, and the extra weight from pregnancy Roger didn't feel sexy  _ at all. _ Even in the lacy garments.

 

He folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the mirror. He wanted nothing more than to just hurry and change back in his sweatpants and forget this entire idea.

 

_ Who needs sex? I don't… _ Roger thinks to himself. Panicking as he heard the front door open and close. Brian's soft footsteps making their way upstairs. Roger quickly closed the bathroom door.

 

“My love?” Brian calls softly after not finding Roger in the nursery, but Harold sound asleep. “Roger?” He calls again, moving into their bedroom, see shadows coming from the light under the bathroom door. He went to open said door but found it locked, so he knocked instead. “Baby?” 

 

Brian heard a loud muttering and shuffling around from behind the door. Before there was a loud huff and something hit the door. 

 

“Roger? Are you alright?” Brian called hearing more muttering. “You have me worried!”

 

“I-I'm fine!” Roger says softly. “Ju-just… internal war, I guess…” He mutters more to himself. With a huff, he quickly yanked his sweats and shirt back on before opening the door. “Hey… welcome home..” 

 

“My love, what's wrong?” Brian looks over Roger's shoulder to see the discarded red lace. Brian had been  _ dying  _ for the past few weeks. He of course was a gentleman and would never push Roger. He would try to get his lover in the mood, only for Roger to fall asleep or the baby to cry. Plus there was the fact that Roger was still healing from giving birth, but the doctors had cleared him. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Brian shivered, his hips jerking as he became lightheaded, all the blood from his brain rushing to his cock. The thought of Roger's still soft body covered in the red lace, or black lace from their wedding night, or the silky robes Brian had gotten him had the older alpha nearly cumming in his pants. He could see Roger's embarrassment, feel it across their bond, so he pushed back with the images he imagined. Roger soft and warm, his full thighs wrapped snugly around Brian's hips. Or Roger in a slick robe, riding the alphas cock, Brian's fingers digging into the soft hips, giving him more leverage to control Roger's hips with. “Oh  _ fuck!”  _ Brian hissed again, his hand moving to rub his hard aching cock.

 

Roger blushed deeply and looked down. His entire body tense as his alphas thoughts crossed their bond. He bit his lip and shook his head. “I-... You… You imagine me so… beautifully… but you’re  _ way _ to gracious… I-I’m not exactly… f...fit, right now…” He mutters. His face cherry red at his embarrassment. “W-we should wait till I’m not-... till…”  _ Till Harold is like 30 and I don’t look like a sack of shit anymore _ He thinks to himself as he chews his lip. 

 

“Heard that.” Brian growls having heard the thought across their bond. But Brian gently took Roger into his arms and kiss him sweetly. “My love, I don't think you are seeing yourself properly.” Brian pulled Roger back into the bathroom and in front of the mirror, making him take off his shirt. He stood behind his omega and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“These stretch marks, I love them so much, because they are from you  _ giving up  _ your body to make our child. Roger you literally said  _ fuck it  _ and let another human grow inside you, letting your body become someone else's home. And you kept Harold so healthy and safe that he grew faster than your skin could keep up with. These marks aren’t ugly, they are a miracle!” Brian ran his fingers over the scarred skin, his lips dropping to Roger's shoulder. “And the weight you put on, that's so you have the nutrients to be able to feed out baby… and me. Once you stop breastfeeding the extra pounds will melt away, but right now you need them to stay healthy. And when they  _ are  _ gone, I'm going to miss it.” Brian moved his hands to push Roger's sweats down, so he was now standing nude before the mirror and Brian. 

 

“I'm going to miss how full your thighs are, not that they aren't sexy  _ all  _ the time, but there is something about how tight your jeans are. Or how they wiggle slightly as you walk. Or how warm and soft they are.” Brian's hand moved to run over the full tights. “And how your butt is fuller. I read somewhere your ass stays the same unless you do squats, and if I see you doing squats I'm going to just cry. Your ass has become my favorite thing to touch. Just running my fingers over it, or squeezing it.” He gave a sharp full hand squeeze to the round globe. “If I could hold Harold in one hand and your ass in the other for the rest of my life, I would die happy. I'm going to write a song about your  _ fat bottom.”  _ Brian growled. “And the extra skin at your hips, hmm I've been having wet dreams of bending you over and fucking you while grabbing these hips. The better leverage I'd have to be able to fuck you faster, harder, filthier. You look absolutely stunning like this. I can't decide if I like your body more in pre-pregnancy, during pregnancy, or post-pregnancy more. You just look delicious all the time.” 

 

Roger looked down shyly. His face a dark red after Brian’s little spiel. His arms still folded around himself as he couldn’t bring himself to feel confident. “You’re  _ supposed _ to say things like that…” Roger mutters. Though he knew Brian better than that. He knew his lover wouldn’t just tell him something like this because it was his  _ duty _ as an alpha… But he just couldn’t understand what was so…  _ attractive _ about himself right now. Brian spelled it out for him, but that didn’t mean he agreed…

 

“Sorry… You know I don’t think that, but…” Roger huffed softly and looked down. Not wanting to look at his reflection any longer. “You’re too nice, you know that…?”

 

“I'm honest.” Brian said simply. He took Roger jaw and used the hold to make him turn. “You are beautiful to me Roger. You may not see it right now, but you as stunning and breathtaking to me. There is no one I'd ever want to be with but you.” Brian kissed the omega softly before pulling away. “Now, you want to have sex? Want to make love?” Brian asked a plan forming in his mind, Roger nodded. “Do you want to have kinky hot sex?”

 

Roger arched his eyebrow and looked at his lover. A little smile tugging at his lips. “What are you planning…?” He asks softly, eyes narrowing at the older man. Unable to sense much through their bond, but his interest had peaked. “I don’t trust you.” He teases, biting at the inside of his cheek.

 

“Is that a yes or a no, Roger?” Brian grinned. He wouldn't do anything Roger didn't want. So he had to have consent from his lover. 

 

“Jesus.” Roger giggled softly and shook his head at his lovers playful tone. “ _ Yes _ , Brian. I want to have kinky hot sex. Happy?” He tilts his head and gives a soft smile. 

 

“Good.” Brian purrs, grabbing Roger roughly and pulling him into a kiss. He quickly dominates the kiss, so turning to attack Roger neck with hot wet open mouthed kisses. He quickly pulls away when Roger's hands move to his hair. “Alright baby, put back on the red lace for daddy. You're going to listen to every word daddy says tonight, you're gonna be my good submissive little boy tonight, right?” Brian asked, his hand moving to finger Roger's hole, before giving a soft spank. “Answer me.”

 

“Ye-yes, daddy.” Roger gasped softly, mostly in shock. He slowly moved away from his alpha and grabbed the red lace before slipping it back on. Shyly biting his lip, he walked back to his lover. Head down. “No-now what, daddy?”

 

“Mmm, you know daddy likes eye contact, baby. Even when you are being submissive, look daddy in the eye.” Brian growled, his forefinger lifting Roger's chin. “Safeword is  _ Rhapsody,  _ though I doubt you'll need it.” Brian quickly grabbed Roger by the thighs and lifted him, the omegas legs wrapping around him immediately. Brian attacked Roger throat, sucking hard just under his jaw, leaving a pretty mark. The alpha moved them to their bed, laying Roger down softly. “Turn over, on your hands and knees. I'm going to eat that perfect ass out, while you moan and cry and tell me how good it feels. If I hear you hold back at all, daddy is going to be  _ very  _ upset.”

 

Roger felt his entire body shiver with anticipation, but before he let himself roll over and submit, he grabbed the baby monitor off the nightstand and made sure it was all the way up so they could hear if Harold woke. He gave his lover a little look.

 

“Your baby may have to hold back a  _ little _ , daddy. We don’t want the itty bitty one to be woken up cause mommy can’t hold his tongue.” Roger hums softly before doing as he was bid. Shyly positioning himself on hands and knees. Presenting his red, lacy covered ass. He still felt uncomfortable, but trusted his lover enough to not worry. 

 

“Hmm, fine. Daddy will deal with  _ his  _ baby being a little quiet.” Brian huffed. He put his hand on Roger back and pushed his chest down, his ass now wiggling in the air. Softly humming he moved his hands up the blonds spread tights, his fingers brushing the red lace. “So beautiful, so good, so submissive for daddy. I have such a good boy, such a perfect baby.” Brian grabbed one edge of the panties and pushed them to the side. He leaned down and licked from Roger's balls to his hole, his tongue dipping inside. “Hmm, taste so good!” Brian growled, latching his mouth over the hole and sucking softly.

 

The omega cried out before he bit his tongue. Small waves of pleasure rippling through him as his lover sucked and licked against his hole. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned softly and let his hips rock back just slightly.

 

“Fuck… daddy! Oooh fuck… I've missed your tongue, daddy. Missed your  _ mouth _ and everything… You know how to make your baby feel so good… Ooh  _ ffuck _ … don't tease, daddy, please..” He moans out as his hips rock. The calm pleasure moving through him.

 

Brian chuckled softly against Roger's hole, feeling his natural juices leaking onto his tongue. “Why not tease, baby boy. It's just so fun to see you writhing and  _ begging  _ for more.” Brian let his hand softly hit the round flesh, making a loud noise more than causing pain. Brian moved his tongue to press into his lover again, his fingers pushing in at the same time, slowly opening Roger in the way Brian knew he loved. “Hmm baby, already so open and ready for daddy's cock.” 

 

Roger  _ purred _ loudly as his entire body  _ shivered _ from his lovers touch. The feeling of Brian’s tongue  _ and _ fingers pressing inside him made him dizzy and lightheaded. He already felt himself losing any and all control over himself. Becoming a small moaning mess under the alpha's touch. It had been a stressful minute since they had touched, so he didn’t feel too shy or embarrassed about being taken so easily. 

 

“ _ Daddy _ ~” He whines. “ _ Oh _ , Lover, you’re making me feel  _ too _ good~” He purrs out loudly, rocking back more,  _ wanting _ more.

 

“ _ Too good,  _ baby?” Brian grins. Quickly he curves his fingers inside his lover, his other hand coming around and wrapping around Roger's cock, stroking quickly as Brian rubs his spot inside. He couldn't help but chuckle as Roger jumped and moaned loudly, his hips trying to push back onto his finger and forward into his fist. “Do you need to cum, baby? Does daddy need to let you spill all over yourself? Go ahead baby, cum for daddy.” Brian cooed, rubbing harder at Roger's prostate.

 

Roger couldn't help the  _ loud _ moan like cry as he came hard from Brian's hands. His entire body shaking as his orgasam ripped through him. Rocking through the pleasure until he was left panting, whining mess. Biting his lip as he tried to move away from the overstimulating hands. His body overly sensitive. 

 

“Da-daddy…” He whines before a whimper escapes his throat. A shock being sent through his body with every move of the older man's fingers. 

 

“Hmm, yes baby?” Brian asked with a devilish smile, his fingers rubbing a few more times before pulling away. He moved to kiss at Roger's back and ass, giving him a minute to calm down and get hard again. “Mmm baby, I can't wait to pound into you. To flip you on your back and slam so hard into you we break the bed. I've missed being able to really fuck you. When you were big and round, it was nice to be gentle and make you feel good. But now, I can't wait to slam into your hole, making you  _ scream  _ with pleasure in the way only I can.” Brian moved his hands over Roger back and to his hips. “I've missed seeing my fingers bruised into your skin, missed seeing your nail marks on my chest. Or the bruise on my lower back from your heels digging into me. I can't wait to see my shoulders marked from your kisses and claws.” Brian whispered hotly, kissing his way up Roger's back.

 

Roger moaned softly, eyes closed tightly as he was able to envision everything his lover was saying. With a deep breath, he wiggled underneath Brian’s touch until the older man pulled back slightly. Allowing him to flip over on his back and smile up to his alpha. Biting his lip as he took in his lovers messy hair, wet lips, and glazed over eyes. He let his hands run up the strong chest and up his neck until he ran his fingers through the curly hair. 

 

“I’m so lucky to have you as mine, Brian.” He says softly. “Such a perfect lover, you are. Perfect alpha. Perfect daddy. Perfect father. You’re just perfect.” 

 

“Hmm, you make me wanna be perfect.” Brian hummed, kissing across his lover chest. He pushed his fingers back inside his omega, hearing Roger moan and not hiss in oversensitivity. “Already needy for me baby.” Brian whispered, pulling his fingers out and lining his penis up. He slowly pushed inside, moaning, for once, louder than Roger as he seated himself. “ _ Fuck!  _ I've missed you baby, it's been a long two months not being about to be inside you.”

 

Roger’s eyes rolled back as he was _filled_ _completely_ by his lover. His head thrown back in a silent moan. The pleasure making him unable to give a sound right off the bat. A moan finally filling the air as he slowly came to the overwhelming pleasure. His hands tightening in the curly locks and giving a _sharp_ tug.

 

“Br _ -Brian _ … Oh, fuck, my love!” He moans out loudly as the older man shifts slightly. “ _ Fuuucckkk _ … Y-you’re filling me so… so fucking…  _ fuck _ …” The omega stutters out as he tries to think and speak. 

 

“Roger…” Brian moaned, unable to keep his hips from snapping back and pushing forward roughly. He quickly gained control and made himself stay still. “Ro-Roger, love, I wanna go slow and make love… but I've missed you too much… I can't control myself that much, you feel too good… it's gonna be rough… So I need you to tell me if it hurts at all… You're still not fully healed from giving birth and I don't wanna hurt you.” Brian leaned and kissed his lover gently, his arms shaking with the force to  _ not move.  _

 

“D-don’t worry, lover. I-I’m fine. Be rough. I promise to tell you if it’s too much.” Roger hums softly. Gently kissing his lover right back as his hands ran through the alpha’s hair. His legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer. Almost chest to chest for the first time in  _ months _ making Roger purr. “It’s been  _ soooo _ long since we were this close~ If only you could knot me, it’d be 10x more perfect~” He moans as he bites at Brian’s ear.

 

“Nugh!” Brian moaned out, his hips quickly snapping without his doing. He felt the slap of skin on skin and heard Roger cry out, his head thrown back. But all Brian could focus on was how good Roger smelled and how warm he was. He quickly sat up and grabbed Roger's hips tightly, use the leverage to fuck Roger harder and faster. Roger's hand moved from his hair to his chest, red welts following behind his nails to make Brian shiver and moan louder. The alpha felt his balls draw up before he spilled over the edge, filling his lover full with a  _ very  _ large load. “Fuck!” He cried out, locking eyes with the blue as he came deep inside, his body shivering and shaking, his fingers still tight on Roger's hips. 

 

“ _ Brian _ ~!” Roger gasps and moans as his second orgasam takes his body. Tightening around his lover even more and rocking slightly as the pleasure coursed through him. Slowly coming down from his place on cloud 9. “Ooooh, my love…” He says breathlessly. “T-that was perfection… Just like all times you make love to me.” He hums as his eyes flutter closed. Completely relaxing and his arms falling to the mattress.

 

“Baby.” Brian panted, leaning down and kissing Roger sweetly. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> NEXT WEEK IS START OF SOMETHING NEW!!!!!!!


End file.
